Neverending
by Itachi's little Weaselette
Summary: You can't kill a god. Wesker isn't dead. His plans for the human race may have been foiled but there is always revenge. Chris will pay and he'll turn everyone Redfield knows against him to do it. Will become M rated in later chapters. M/M, Slash, yaoi. AU-ish R&R!
1. Exhume

Ok so this story will be going along the lines of Wesker not dying from the volcano fight. Everything goes on as usual and then it's AU from RE6 forward! Read on guys but be warned it will get slashy in later chapters.

I don't own Resident Evil or their characters. They are owned by CAPCOM.

* * *

The pain was becoming too much.

The feeling of molten rock eating away at his soft flesh.

He couldn't feel the movement of his left arm anymore, it must have been removed in the blasts of the rockets. He cursed them, drowning in magma as he was, he cursed them as he sunk into his own personal hell.

There wasn't much time left.

His energy was fading, the blinding light of the magma was growing dimmer.

His precious Uroboros was withering along with him, soon he would have nothing.

'_Not yet_.' He decided.

He wrapped the remains of Uroboros around his body and commanded it to harden, crystallizing and sealing him off from the magma eating away at his body. It was several moments after the creation of the cocoon before the virus made it a space capable of supporting life. Once finished Wesker could feel his consciousness fading; it was time to rest. The thin chrysalis sank deeper as the B.S.A.A. helicopter turned away from the "death scene."

With a muted clunk it came to rest on a ledge in the belly of the volcano.

- T - G - T:V - T:A - C -

Days later found several black helicopters hovering around the African volcano like gnats. The plane was salvaged for the remaining Uroboros samples and then a search outpost was set up. While Wesker was quite adept at dodging things meant to take his life, he never failed to have back up plans in place. He hadn't ever thought a volcano would be a place he needed rescue from but it was better to be safe over sorry. Once life signs were registered the teams working at the site extracted the chrysalis from the burning heat and loaded it onto a plane to be delivered to a location kept shrouded in mystery. With their leader now back in their possession, Wesker's forces packed up and pulled out of the volcano leaving no trace behind for the B.S.A.A. to find.

- T - G - T:V - T:A - C -

"Kennedy, we need you for a top priority mission." Leon hadn't expected such a serious call this early in the morning but he was certainly awake. Pulling himself into a sitting position and throwing the comforts of his blankets off of him he stood from the bed, phone pressed to his ear. "What's the details?" He asked, taking the time to throw on what had more or less become his uniform. "We've got a lead on a group who are moving around Greenland and testing new B.O.W.s. No surprise, it's someone left over from Umbrella. Redfield and Valentine are knee deep in their own mission, Birkin can't get a hold of Muller to save her life so we need you and your partner to go in after Alpha team." Leon couldn't help a sigh, would this shit ever end?

"Helena been contacted yet?" He asked though he was sure of the answer. "Yes, she'll meet you at the HQ. We'll see you then. Get ready for a whole bunch'a shit Kennedy." Like he needed to be told. Cracking a smile, Leon grabbed a bagel from his kitchenette and headed for the door. "Yeah yeah." With that as the 'good-bye' the call was ended and he slid his smart phone into the pocket of his jacket. He grabbed his keys and locked the apartment before jogging down the hall to the elevator. '_Here we go again._' He thought as the doors opened and he got in.

- T - G - T:V - T:A - C -

Upon arriving at head quarters he met up with Helena, greeting her with a smile and they were quickly educated further on what was going down on the landmass sitting just off North America's shores. Weapons were gathered and then they were herded onto a plane destined for Nuuk. Leon couldn't say he had been privileged to visit Greenland before but he had heard it was quite a tourist attraction. With it mid-winter there, he guessed night time would make for quite the sight if they were outside anytime over the mission.

Arriving at the nation's capitol saw them into the company of the tiny branch they would be working with for the mission. Apparently a place called Upernavik was reported having troubles with missing persons reports and sighting of god-awful monsters. Leon guessed it sounded about right for the same mess shortly before Raccoon, with little more to be informed of they were dispatched via helicopter to the town and dropped off in the last know location that had been lacking infection.

- T - G - T:V - T:A - C -

"Sir, the agents are on site." Just hearing the news annoyed him. He was in charge now that Albert was incapacitated and because of some idiot peon they were on the verge of being discovered. "Release the E.L.K. it's time we moved to the southern hemisphere location." The black suited man thrust his hand up to his head in a salute,"Sir." With that he left the second in command to his business to get on the new order.

Alone once again, the pale dark suited man turned back to his computer screen of 'entertainment.' A sterile lab scene was on screen, focused on a liquid filled tube and a large blackened pod. The happenings in the room hardly ever changed but there was a constant metamorphose happening on that screen. The cocoon had changed shape since they had removed it from the volcano. With supplements and viral doses administered to the liquid surrounding the object inside it had lost it's crude, twisted form and taken on a diamond like shape just large enough to fit a human being inside.

"When will you wake?" He mumbled at the screen. He may have shared Wesker's views and was even good at directing his men but he didn't have the drive as the man that had united them all. Heaving a sigh, he ran his hand over his face and reached over with the other to the com system speaker button. "Prepare the pod for departure." He mumbled after pressing the button. It was mere seconds before the screen he watched swarmed with soldiers and scientists alike. The tube was emptied of fluid and the cocoon dropped onto it's bottom point. Six men waited as the chamber was lifted and the large pod tipped toward them. Things appeared to be going smoothly up until an arm burst from the side of the shiny prison and impaled one of the men holding it upright in the chest.

The solider hardly uttered a gurgled noise of pain before he dropped to the floor, convulsing despite being very much dead. The other five men dropped the chrysalis as if it had burned them and retreated several steps, guns drawn. Other then the hole the arm had burst through it made no move and they turned their attention on the mutating figure on the ground next to it. A spray of bullets were unleashed before it could finish growing further. The second the body went still they were back to staring at the pod. It was another minute before a large shard of it was jettisoned off and embedded itself in the ceiling from a powerful kick.

"You idiots! Get out of there!" The intercom screamed at them. Everyone had been so excited to see the pod moving they had forgotten how dangerous it was being in the same room with anything virus related. The scientists fled for the exit first while the soldiers backed away cautiously, ready to shoot what they assumed was Wesker if they needed to, one man had already been taken down, things weren't looking good for the rest of them. With a gaping hole now in the side of the little prison, a human figure pulled itself into a standing position and the men aimed at it.

Covered in slime and char it was near impossible to recognize the figure of Albert wesker standing there. His left arm seemed disfigured, lacking muscle tone and fingers. He spent a few moments taking in his surroundings but once his demonic eyes came upon the humans brandishing guns at him, his form became a blur both on and off camera. The soldiers had known death was going to come swiftly when the first man went down but that didn't mean they didn't try to keep their lives.

Bullets peppered any area in front of them though it did little to detour the B.O.W. out for blood. He slammed into the first man, his knee colliding with the armor padded stomach. The result was like bowling, the first man went flying into the rest and brought them all down in a heap. Grabbing the injured of the bunch by the throat, Wesker's chin, throat and chest split open and he shoved the struggling man into his body. Tentacles wrapped around the screaming figure before the B.O.W.s body closed and the horrified men could see his chest and abdomen wiggle and push outwards as the man inside died a terrible death.

God have mercy, he was _eating_ them.

_Alive_.

Unable to watch the screen any longer, the disgusted man stood and shut the system off with a toss of a grenade as he left the room.

This wasn't good.

The events that had just unfolded within that room were not on the expected list.

That had certainly not seemed human.

Wesker was compromised.

Well, on the bright side if he lived it was time for retirement!

* * *

I know Wesker's very dead. Buuut that's awfully boring. :\ I'm not exactly sure how long this'll be but I hope to have a little bit of fun with the RE universe once again, maybe destroy the world or somethin'. I'm just excited to get to have Leon along for the ride! 8D So yeah I know pretty much nothing about Greenland or it's cities and stuff so if I'm glaring inaccurate, I do apologize.

Curious as to what ya think guys, mind leavin'a review?

'Til next chapter!


	2. Locals

Thanks for the support guys :) I'm gonna be uploading every week so long as there's chapters and while this one is such a filler I hope ya like it.

* * *

Once they touched down, Leon and Helena hopped out of the 'copter and watched momentarily as the vehicle flew away. Now it was on to objective time. Other then knowing everything was degrading quickly around here they hadn't been given much in way of knowing where to go. Still, they had to start somewhere and city hall seemed like the place to begin. Leon did take note that as they left the airport it was becoming more and more obvious that people were evacuating. '_Oh this can only be good._' just thinking it had his lips tightening.

The town streets were empty of life as they grabbed a rental car and drove downtown. Looking out the window, it was Helena that broke the silence,"Leon -look, what is that?" she said drawing his attention from the road. He pressed on the brake as they passed by an alley and looked with her at what was in between the buildings. He hadn't seen anything like it before but he could tell it wasn't human. A large hunched figure was ripping some dead thing apart, leaning closer, the dead thing looked like a Licker.

"'Dunno but we've got to get rid of it." he said and brought the car to a full stop, throwing it into park and unbuckling his seat belt. They weren't here to exterminate every B.O.W. they saw but that one looked particularly nasty. The closing of the car doors was what attracted it's attention. A primate like face darted toward them before it howled and got up onto it's noticeably short legs. It's arms were where the power was, muscles rippling under a shaggy carpet of light fur. It lumbered out of the alley and toward them. Once it had left the confines of the alley it was into a full on ape-sprint and the two had to dodge in opposite directions as it came down with both fists on to the car.

With such experience against these monsters Leon was quick to plant a bullet from his L. Hawk in the monster's skull and it crumpled onto the now totaled car. _'Didn't think it'd go down that easy_.' he mumbled to himself as they stood and stared at it. "Things look worse then they said. You think the B.S.A.A. team is still alive?" Helena asked as they glanced around for more enemies. Leon shrugged and lead them in the direction they had been headed, now on foot. "No idea but they can take care of themselves." He replied. Without the car, they spent a couple of extra minutes checking alleys and corners as they made their way to the building up the street. No more B.O.W. sightings but the body count was defiantly rising.

As they climbed the steps of the double-doored building they pressed against the wall next to the doors and checked for a lock, the doors didn't seem to be, so with a nod, they thrust both open at the same time and peeked inside. A bullet whizzed passed both of their heads, missing by a mile but obviously aimed at anything that had tried to come in directly from the middle of the doorway. Leon ducked his head back but Helena stepped out hands raised defenselessly,"Hold your fire! We're here to help you." the woman who was aiming their way lowered her gun.

"Thank god... There's so many monsters!" That wasn't a good sign. Joining Helena inside and closing the doors, Leon turned around to look at the woman. She was about mid-twenties and looked like she was a rookie in the police force. He smiled bitterly, hopefully this wasn't her first day. "Do you know where they're coming from?" he inquired as they joined the woman at the desk she was standing behind. Giving a shake of her head, she glanced between the two agents,"Are you guys the one's that were sent after that team?" Both agents nodded.

"I'm Leon," he introduced as he offered his hand for a shake, "And my name is Helena." The brunette greeted as the young officers shook Leon's hand. "Glad to meet you, I'm Cynthia." Introduction complete, Leon looked around at the interior of the building,"Is anyone here that might know anything about the outbreak?"Cynthia glanced down a hallway to their left. "The mayor and chief are still here, one of them might be able to point you where you need to go." Giving a nod, the two agents left Cynthia to her guarding of the front doors and went about checking the hall for the mentioned duo that might know something.

Helena was the one to open the door to a room containing people. Two men looked up as the door open and Leon joined his partner as she entered the room and greeted them. Leon's grey-blue eyes went to the wound on the mayor's arm. "What happened?" he couldn't see under the bandages but any wound was cause for concern. "One of those beasts gotta hold've him, we shot it down before they killed him." It wasn't much to go on but that sounded like a bite wound. He wasn't sure what kind of outbreak this was but by the lack of zombie presence maybe he would be alright.

"Do either of you know where these B.O.W.s are coming from?" The police chief once again was the first to speak,"Yeah, I sent the B.S.A.A. toward the National park, people kept dying over there or getting injured, it's only gotten worse since the first death." Leon nodded. "Thanks for the help. Sir," he turned to the mayor. "You need to get out of here, that wound might be infected." The man didn't react until the chief spoke up in another language. '_Great speaking with the locals will be easy._' the blonde thought as the dark skinned man replied to his apparent translator.

The chief looked back to them,"He says that he will stay until the end. We've seen what happens to those that get bit. I'm here for him." Both agents stiffened a bit, so all those bodies lying around, they were zombies. "Keep safe." Was all they could say to the two men before they turned and left. Time to get on with the mission. They dropped by Cynthia one last time to ask about transportation but most of that had been taken out with the leaving of the people. "The station has a couple of snow mobiles but it's not down the way you need to get going." she informed them.

Leon had back tracked many a mile in his day so he didn't exactly care if they had to back track a bit just to get a ride, he was not going to be walking. "Where's the station?" he asked, they had probably passed it on the way here. Cynthia wandered over to a town map posted on the entrance wall, "Here. You should be fine once you're inside, there's a few officers left over there keeping up with communications from the other towns." Both agents nodded and headed out, thanking Cynthia for the help and quickly moving down the street.

Venturing out of the building earned them a second encounter with another one of the strange ape-like B.O.W.s. By their appearance Leon had taken to affectionately referring to them as 'yeti's. After seeing how well magnum bullets worked the first time the two worked together to land another shot in the second 'Yeti's' head before they continued on to the police station. The clean cut building looked imposing as they came up to the front doors. Once again they stood to the side of the double doors but since these were mostly made of glass the man guarding them didn't shoot at them thinking they were roaming beasts.

The door was opened for them and another introduction session was done before the man lead them down to the garage. A couple of dog corpses lay on the ground and Leon couldn't help but remember the Cerberus running rampant in Raccoon City. Nothing was said about it though and they quickly departed on the snow mobiles toward what they could only assume would be a secretly installed base of Umbrella. It didn't take long for the agents to pick up on the trail Alpha team had left behind and they used that as the route to take.

The landscape was nothing but a huge rolling blanket of white, broken only by a few patches of trees here or there and every once and a while a B.O.W. corpse. The dead bodies became more numerous as they traveled out from the city but soon the bodies tended to be less and less dead. Neither agent could recommend shooting enemies while driving by but neither were about to stop when Alpha team had noticeably been passed here. "There! Up ahead!" Helena shouted back, Leon looked up from his bike, seeing the vehicle parked out in front of a cave.

No wonder it hadn't been found yet, no one liked caves out in the mild of an unforgiving climate. They pulled up and got off the snow mobiles, guns at the ready as they looked inside. Something was breathing heavily in the darkness. "Draw it's attention. I'll get it as it comes out." Leon murmured as they huddled near the mouth of the cave. Nodding and standing up, Helena grabbed a rock from the ground and chucked it into the cave. Even she was surprised when it struck a body instead of the ground and a terrible snorting sound picked up as something shuffled around into sight.

The woman backed away from the cave quickly and stared as a burly, furred B.O.W. came into view. This thing was huge. Big, brown and hooved the disfigured elk lowered it's head at her and charged. "Leon!" He needed no more cues as he fired three rounds into the beast as it charged by. One into it's head and two along the tree trunk of a throat. It went down hard into the snow, snorting and huffing violently. Seeing as it hadn't died, Helena took to firing at it as well, shot after shot aimed at it's face.

Since Leon had been the one to stay close to the beast, it turned on him first after righting itself, deflecting as many shots from Helena as it's rack could manage. Leon rolled away as it brought a hoof down where he had been crouching before running off and turning to face it. The beast had rounded to face Helena after missing it's chance at Leon and dashed in a full on charge at her. "Shit!" she spat but a shot from Leon into it's shoulder brought E.L.K. to it's knees again and she took the chance to get away from it again.

"How do we kill it?!" she called but Leon didn't have an answer, they'd shot it in the head and it hadn't gone down, was it like the Regenerators he'd fought? The shoulder shot did way more damage then he first thought when he realized the beast's limb had come clean off. It belted out a loud cry of pain but pulled itself into a fighting stance once again. Viral tendrils wiggled from the removed limb's socket and Leon wasted no time in firing another bullet into the other shoulder. The thing landed face first into the snow but it still didn't seem anywhere near dying.

"Helena! Lets move!" Running seemed like the best option so they both darted into the cave, throwing on their flashlights clipped to their jackets and ran head long into the maw of darkness. Neither stopped until the angry snorting was quieted and they could only hear their own panted breaths. Leaned over and holding herself up on her knees, Helena huffed out a few more pants before catching her breath and looking down the tunnel they were now trapped in. "How far you think it goes?" Leon shrugged, looking back the way they had run,"Knowing Umbrella, to the center of the Earth if they wanted." Collecting themselves as quick as they could, they readied their guns for more action and proceeded down the cave.

* * *

Well there's chapter two. Not exactly exciting really but, I tried. I'm not known for my detail... still I'm thinkin' I might go back over this and detail the characters and B.O.W.s a bit more. For now it's on to the next chapter!

'Til next chapter. :)


	3. Nightmare

While the entrance into the cave had been abrupt and reckless, they spent the rest of the trip down moving cautiously and occasionally looking over their shoulders. Nothing happened for an achingly long time until they came across a pair of bodies. One being that of a uniformed man. A bat like creature's corpse lay on top of the body and Leon rolled it off as he knelt beside the downed member of Alpha team. "Looks like we need to watch out for these bat-things." He muttered looking at the new B.O.W. The top half was clearly that of a bat but the mid section split into several prehensile tails that came to a curved claw at the tip. "Yeah, no kidding..." His partner replied softly, eyeing the bullet holes in the bat corpse.

The team had stopped to close the man's eyes but it was Leon who grabbed the dog tags around the deceased's neck. '_Nick Sniver. It's too bad.._.' Tucking the tags away safely he stood and they continued down the path. They came across no more bodies and the tunnel opened up into a large space. A dimly lit elevator waited on the far side of the cavern. A low thrumming hum filled the area and though Leon had a good idea what might be causing it he had to check the ceiling anyway. Hundreds of bodies hung from the ceiling and Leon motioned for Helena to move as quietly as was possible. If they were asleep, good. If they weren't blind, they would have attacked. So far so good. The trip to the elevator was the longest in their lives and it was the very machine that ended up betraying them in the end.

_Ding_!

The call for the elevator rang loudly and there was an immediate reaction from the monsters over head. Soft clicking cries sounded from everywhere as the bat creatures swooped down all over the place. Both agents had their guns at the ready but it wasn't until one swooped down at them did they start firing and the hoard turned on them in a flurry. With so many targets about the size of a child falling at them both had traded out to sub-machine guns and were firing bullet after bullet at the monsters. Bodies fell out of the air and stayed down. "Come on... Come on." Leon mumbled, listening for the sound of doors opening, he couldn't risk looking away.

Helena had just dodged a bat to the face when the doors slid open and they rushed inside, panickedly pressed the down buttons while showing the little monsters how trigger happy they could be. "Crap, I'm out." Leon called, moving to reload. Helena tried to fend them off while the doors slid closed but one seemed determined to get in the elevator and stuck it's head through the closing doors. The frightening sound of click, click, click came from Helena's gun finally and Leon took it upon himself to kick the beast in the face before the doors finally shut and they were on their way down. "I can see getting out is going to be a piece of cake." He said sarcastically. Leon finished reloading while Helena followed suit before they both traded over to their favored handguns.

Beep! Beep! Beep!

Both agents reached up to their ears and turned their ear pieces on,"Leon? Helena?" Hunnigan's voice spoke over the air ways to them. She wasn't coming in clear but they could understand. "We read you, Hunnigan. What's the news?" Leon replied, listening to the soft static. "I've been informed that Alpha team isn't responding. You two need to take extra caution when you get down there... ...reported the T-virus... ...the facility." Helena scowled, "What? Hunnigan, you aren't coming in clear." She didn't respond and the thick nest of static made it obvious now they were either too low below ground or a blocker was in place.

Leon shared a knowing look with Helena a moment before they turned to the opening doors, they'd heard enough to guess Alpha team was down and a full on outbreak was waiting for them. He didn't know what he was expecting but the clean, empty hallway was not it. Leon took point as he exited the elevator, nothing on the ceiling, no noises, nothing was out of place. "Where are they..?" He mumbled as his partner joined him. The chalky orange walls looked almost innocent as they moved through the facility.

A vent down the hall as they took a corner was hanging open, it's cover dangling by one last screw. This was where things became once again familiar for Leon. A skinless humanoid B.O.W. clung to the ceiling as they stopped down the hall. Giving a signal to follow after a moment of thought, Leon inched them down the hallway. They couldn't see and from his experience with them they didn't pay him much mind if he didn't actively run for his life. As they drew closer the nasty monster let out it's long exhaling breath, mouth opening wide as it's whip-like tongue came into view.

Helena was noticeably on edge as it fell from the ceiling in front of them and clicked along the floor in the opposite direction. Leon put his hand out in front of his partner as he watched it move about, they seemed to hear best while on the move. When the Licker crouched into a ball like form, he dropped his arm and they moved to catch up with the B.O.W. '_Little more, little more. Move your ass you killing machine_.' Leon grumbled, freezing with Helena as the Licker dropped down and started crawling once more.

As it came to another crouching stop, Leon grabbed the handle of the door it had just passed and carefully opened the door. The room beyond looked to be an office for a higher up but thankfully it was empty. He waved Helena inside before glancing down both directions then pulled his L. Hawk from it's holster and took aim at the Licker's exposed brain. It hit the ground with a slick _plop_ as the loud blast went off and then Leon ducked inside and closed the door. There was no telling what had heard him fire but both were sure it would come looking if anything had heard the magnum.

Helena turned toward the finely decorated room,"Think we'll find anything of use in here?" She wondered aloud before moving to the desk and rummaging through it. "We can only hope." Leon replied as he waited near the door. A few notes about the facility were in the desk and after picking the lock off a safe they found a couple of packs of handgun ammo along with a H&K P8 handgun. The gun wasn't exactly needed so they decided to leave it behind as they returned to the hall.

Nothing had gathered but as Leon peered down the way he spotted a dark figure rounding the corner. "This way." He called and followed after the vaguely human looking figure. Though it wasn't likely it could have been a member of Alpha team and that was what took them down the hall and peeking around the corner. A man was striding away from them but it was no one from Alpha team, the body wasn't clothed. Actually it looked pretty badly burnt. "'The hell is that?" He mumbled, bewildered.

The man shaped thing stopped as if it had heard him and turned it's head, a single red-orange eye looking back at them. A chill Leon wasn't accustomed to ran down his spine and he swore he hadn't blinked but the figure was now gone. "Where-?" He rounded and took in the sight of the blackened male dangling his partner in the air like a rag doll by her neck. He fired at the obvious B.O.W. but it vanished and the bullets dug into the plaster of the wall. Helena dropped to the floor just as he felt a fist land on his cheek.

It wasn't his cheek that hurt as he slammed into the wall and crumpled to the ground, the force was intense enough he blacked out for a few breaths. Helena fired a couple bullets as the monster turned on her once again. The angry man simply leaned left and right as he approached before back handing the gun aside and pinning her to the wall with the full expanse of his body. A long exhale came from between his clenched teeth before his hands were wandering her body. The brunette's eyes flew wide as she was openly groped before struggling as hard as she could.

Split. _Multiply_. **Reproduce**. It repeated like a mantra in Wesker's skull as his hand reached up and crushed the bones in the fidgeting woman's left forearm. He heard her cry but he thought nothing of it as he tore at her clothes blocking him from her skin. She fought less now that pain had been introduced but the woman continued to struggle. They ended up on the floor and Helena was sure she would be raped,"Leon!" She nearly sobbed. The crumpled agent stirred from unconsciousness in time to see the freakish male mounting his partner.

Horror was plain on his face but he moved into action the second he could feel his legs, tackling the solid body off his partner. She pushed away on her back with both legs and tried to make herself decent while Leon jumped away from Wesker. Quick thinker he was, Leon spotted a lab door behind Helena and he hit the wall as he slapped the button for the door to open. "What are-?"

"Get in!" He snapped, grabbing Helena by the good arm and throwing her into the decontamination chamber. The door slid shut before he could join her and he cursed as it locked down, making it impossible to follow for the time being. Wesker slammed his fist into the wall next to Leon's head as he grabbed the agent's shoulder. "You _shouldn't_ have done _that_." His accented voice scathed. Leon trembled under the grip on his shoulder but he'd resigned himself to this, Helena didn't deserve this.

* * *

This is very G-virusy I know but after a near death experience I assume the desire to pass on it's genes would become goal number one for any virus infected individual. Next chapter sees Leon's life changed forever, seeya normalcy.(Yeah, 'cause in the life of a Resident Evil agent there's a bunch've that! lol)

'Til next chapter. :)


	4. Rebirth

Wrote this then re-wrote it but one's to mushy and the other is all gross but I have to pick one of the two so here you guys go!

* * *

It was when the pounding of a single fist on the other side of the door started that Leon finally regretted what he had done. Sure he just saved his partner but now he was the one totally screwed here. Wesker flipped the agent over to face him, predatory gaze raking over his form before they shared a stare. It was ended when Leon's palm struck out and he nearly landed the blow before a grime covered hand wrapped around his wrist and constricted. His other hand made even less progress and Wesker pinned both wrists near his head against the wall.

_'Shit I'm running out of limbs here._..' He mumbled mentally but still made an attempt to get free of Wesker's clutches as he planted his boots on the man's chest and thrust outward. Wesker tipped backwards from the force but his grip on Leon brought the agent falling with him until Leon's hands popped out of his slicked grip and Leon jumped off his chest. The angry tyrant didn't even hit the ground, only stumbling back until he righted himself. By this time Leon was dashing down the hallway at top speed leaving Wesker to stare after him in momentary amusement. Did he really think he could escape?

Wesker told himself he would play this little game of cat and mouse then and walked down the hallway in pursuit. The hall was long and lined with doors but there was no time to open any of them, Leon just set himself on getting to the next intersection. With the pounding of his heart in his chest and the roaring of blood pumping in his ears Leon didn't notice Wesker was casually walking behind him, he did spare a glance as he turned the corner though and that was enough time to see those malicious eyes again. Leon shrugged off another shiver and tried desperately to think of a plan.

There was literally nothing around to help him and this guy, he was so fast! Not to mention he couldn't go very far, Helena was still back there and at the pace Wesker was going if he lost track of one person he'd know exactly where to find the other. 'D_amn it I need something to slow him down with!_' Leon cursed, pressing his back to the wall of the corner he had just rounded. Things weren't looking good, his choice to run wasn't paying off now that he knew too late this hall was short and a dead end.

Sealing his lips and breathing heavily from his nose, the blond man prepared his gun, it wouldn't work but it was all he had besides hand to hand which had surprisingly been pretty effective. Leon didn't realize he was so on edge until the B.O.W. spoke not more then a few paces around the corner,"Running only prolongs the inevitable..." The agent gave a jerk and steeled himself for the next moment as Wesker strode into his line of sight. The char covered man didn't need sight to tell him a gun was aimed at his temple. The gun went off and the bullet raced to it's target but it found only the plaster of another wall.

Wesker's palm shoved the gun high after the miss before his other hand came around and slammed Leon's head into the wall. It was now the second time his head had taken a blow and it was yet again that he was fighting to keep his consciousness as Leon slid down the wall. Reptilian eyes watch the dazed man drop on to his knees before Wesker took a hold of those ever so pretty blond strands. God, he had fallen into such a perfect position and he looked so weak, cringing like that on his knees. Wesker ground out a harsh breath, he needed penetration _now_.

He didn't need to be told what would happen when he forced his penis down an unwilling throat, he knew and he still did it. Leon refocused just as the man forced his mouth open and a very undesired appendage was shoved passed his lips and to the back of his mouth. Wesker shuddered at the feeling, so warm and wet and wonderful. Leon on the other hand was simply appalled. '_Oh god his- it's- eugh, this taste!_' His eyes teared up as his body held off a gag. The disgust soon mixed with anger and after the first pump out and back into his face Leon bit down, hard.

A low groan turned shout forced itself from Wesker's lips. He pulled Leon away from him before tossing the agent to the ground. A throbbing the tyrant knew all too well to be anything but good pounded his skull and he staggered momentarily into the wall. As he opened his eyes again his vision swam with a sickly orange film. His virus was growing unstable once again. Wesker didn't have the luxury of PG67A/W right now but he was certain it was direly needed if he was to level out this current imbalance.

Focusing back on his victim, the tyrant told himself he would preform one more release before he relocated to his private quarters. It had been enough time by now that Wesker was sure this man's injured partner would be on the way. Not one for interruptions, he reached out and grabbed the scruff of Leon's jacket before dragging the struggling male through the not-so-locked-anymore door that was nearby. The sparse decorations of the interior suggested this was one of the paper work stores for the labs.

Being stuck in a filing room with some sentient tyrant was not ideal and Leon, knowing this, decided to forego his jacket if it meant getting the hell out of there. He was out of the article before Wesker could do much else then he pulled his last resort from it's sheath before jabbing that trusty combat knife into the center of the B.O.W.'s chest. The skin gave rather unusually and he found, with a bit of horror, that his hand was now wrist-deep in the monster's torso. "Auh- What the-?!" Leon voiced his surprise. He jerked and tugged but something inside wrapped around his hand and kept it firmly stuck.

Wesker hadn't thought his mutation would come in handy as it now was but with his prey subdued he took the time to topple a filing cabinet in front of the door so the door no longer opened before turning back to his captive. Each step the filth riddled male took, Leon was forced to back peddle the same amount until his back pressed against the handles and drawers of another cabinet. The blonde tried one last time to do any level of damage to his attacker but it was no use in the body to body position they were in and his free hand was captured.

"What are you doing this- why?" Questions fought as Leon glared at what would more then likely kill him. He had caught on in the hall that this thing was smart, might have even been a human at some point. Hand tearing at the layers on Leon's hips, Wesker looked down into the angry yet confused blue-grey eyes glaring up at him, "It's necessary." Was all he replied and relished with how confusion became more prominent. When he had removed the irritating clothes down to the agent's thighs he pulled them away from the cabinet and released Leon's trapped hand from his torso.

They were on the floor before Leon knew he was free and the blonde agent choked out a noise of pain as he was forcefully impaled with Wesker's stick. No amount of training against torture and pain could have prepared him for this and Leon blessed whatever god was out there that his rapist hadn't moved once he had sunk in to the hilt. The tyrant over him was shivering but there wasn't time to question why he was before the intruding item was pulled out of his lacerated orifice.

Every second of movement proved to only double the pain and Leon curled with each thrust and pull. His pain was silent while the monster over him let out impassioned grunts of pleasure. The world seemed to shrink with each thrust down to the point Leon couldn't even hear the sound of their flesh slapping together. It was all pain. All nothingness. Then Wesker was done and fluid was noticeably felt. Leon assumed death was next on the menu but he couldn't bring himself to think about that when he felt the movement inside him.

Wesker had pulled out and was standing as the defiled man let out a horrified scream. Expelling an excess build-up of the virus in his body had cleared his head and he watched on with vision now clear as Leon writhed on the floor. The others had done the same, those that hadn't been eaten that is, and Wesker turned away to the door. With at least one last human in the building he wouldn't have much time before the impairment surged back over him, he needed that serum. He left Leon there to scream and die, heading out into the hall to then flash step to the nearest stairwell where he descended to the living quarters of the facility.

He hardly used the sanctum of his private space but Wesker found he couldn't be more pleased to see it. As memory served he found his dose in a case resting in the bottom of the closet. Procuring a syringe, Wesker moved to the tan bathroom and turned the sink on. He cleaned off the soot and grime along his left arm before administering his much needed balancing agent. Relief was instant as he felt the concoction run up his arm and then he spared a moment to look in the mirror.

It looked as if he had been dunked in tar, only in places he had received contact from something could he see his pale skin. Disgusted, the tall man quickly found himself in the shower and washing the black sludge from his body. It was while he stood there, hot jets of water pelting his muscular torso that he felt some sort of twinge. It was small, hardly noticeable but so insisting that the now clean man turned the water off and waited there, trying to make sense of the feeling.

Something had changed.

* * *

Ew. Dirty chapter is dirty -and not in the usual good way. Uhm... next chapter!

'Til next chapter guys(which will be sooner then usual!)


	5. BEAST

It wasn't hard to block the slight mental nagging but Wesker knew he should see to it's source soon. Wiping his long platinum gold strands out of his face, he stepped out of the shower and pulled a waiting towel off a nearby wrack. After rubbing the moisture off his body he returned to the mirror and froze at the state of his hair. It was far too long for his liking and it was obvious that if his hair wasn't soaked right now he wouldn't have been able to smooth it back in his most favored style. Hair cut, wonderful, just another to-do for his list.

He settled for gelling it back before leaving and gathering something to wear from the closet. While he didn't need to change often the small space was filled with options ranging from tactical wear to casual T-shirts. Things would be needing done, lots of movement so he pulled out a form fitting short sleeved shirt and durable pants, in black, naturally. Some combat boots joined in and he wandered over to a dresser to procure the undergarments that would accompany his outfit. Opening the top drawer revealed a nice surprise, besides the belt and shoulder holster he was fond of his beloved Samurai Edge lay in the center of the drawer having been recovered so it would seem.

Seeing the S.T.A.R.S. issue brought a smile to his face and he picked it up, appraising the re-finished plating. No doubt the volcano had left it looking battered since it hadn't ended up in the lava with it's owner. Dawning his gear, Wesker grabbed a waiting pair of his personalized shades from the nightstand and slid them into place as he left the residence. How good it felt to be back.

Set and ready to go, Wesker allowed the mental nagging back into the fore front of his thinking and noted the place of curiosity was above him even off to the right a bit. If memory severed that was the general direction of his last victim... '_After years of testing and failure could a fluke like this produce actual results?_' He wondered before calling an elevator. As he back tracked it was made apparent that Leon was indeed the source of this strange feeling. Returning to the scene of his crime allowed him the sight of seeing Helena there, cradling the unconscious agent in her arms. The lack of mutation was a dead give away something different had happened and Wesker couldn't be more pleased.

What would it be like? Would he keep his sanity? Gain super human power as Wesker had? Suffer from his same need for a precise injection? The questions piled high as the dark clad man came into the room. That traitorous gun was in his hand again. Helena looked up to see it pointed at her then he fired and she fell back on the floor along with Leon. They never failed to leave their guard down, how foolish. Returning his gun to it's holster, Wesker knelt down to the twitching body laying over the now still one.

From the constant movement Wesker guessed Leon was trying to reject what was happening to his body. With such a tiny window to live the blond demon honestly questioned why Leon would fight such a blessing. It was irrelevant now and Wesker went about fixing the other's clothes back into something almost decent before picking his twitching form up in both arms. Wesker took them down to the submarine bay and dropped Leon off before moving back up a level to security and intelligence. Storing all the files since when he last remembered the date brought him up to speed that nearly four years had gone by, what a waste.

Once everything had been moved to an external hard drive he wiped the system clean. He pocketed the data holder before entering the code in for the cleansing sequence. "This facility will self-destruct in 5 minutes. All personal evacuate to the nearest exit immediately." An almost friendly automated voice spoke over the speaker system on every level. With the facility doomed to be wiped from the map Wesker walked away and returned to the sub he had left Leon in. The agent had managed to slump onto the floor from the seat he had been placed in but Wesker didn't bother to readjust his new test subject, instead favoring getting the sub moving and out into water.

(This is a )- T - G - T:V - T:A - C -(2 month time skip!)

_It was moving. _

_Up his arms, down his legs, in his mind. _

_Such pain. _

_Darkness and pain._

Leon awoke with a jolt, eyes opening then snapping shut. The light of the room stung like bees and he covered his eyes with his hand. His hand, Leon remembered, so many awful images, he had seen every possibility. Peeking at the shielding hand he breathed a soft sigh of relief, it was still his, still soft and fleshy and pink. Tilting his hand he peered at the room, it looked like he was in a hospital bed, the room around him being clinical and cold. The room was actually quite dark only a light beaming down on his face was lighting the entire place.

He sat up then and closed his eyes, rubbing the lids with his index finger and thumb as he took in how shitty he felt. Every inch of him felt tired, having moved he was feeling damn sore too. His hand moved to one of the spots he had taken a hit to the head on subconsciously, everything felt fine no concussion or anything. '_Where am I?_' He wondered, this wasn't his house. Hell, he wanted to know why needed to go to the hospital! He did good to keep out of trouble for the most part and exhaustion wasn't his style let alone enough to wind up here.

He looked at the door as he heard foot steps but it wasn't until they practically thundered on the other side of the door that it opened. A woman in white coat came in but froze as she saw him. She opened her mouth as if she would say something but then closed it again and backed out of the room. The soft click of it sounded like she had slammed it and Leon winced. '_What a greeting_...' He thought before looking himself over. His top half was bare but he was wearing some comfy scrub pants. It all seemed rather unusual, speaking of, where was the scar from that fall in the creek when he was twelve?

He couldn't find any of the old injury sites anymore after checking. The knowledge made his skin crawl, what was going on? He wasn't informed until the door opened once more and a new person came into the room. Wesker stood there just as the woman had done though this time he came into the room after another second. "Where am I?" Leon spouted. The other man walked up and stopped next to the bed,"Ashford hospital, you've been in an accident mister Kennedy." '_Ashford? I've never..._' Leon mumbled in his mind before he noticed the man at his side was removing the drips in his arms,"What kind of accident...?" He inquired slowly.

The shades he looked into didn't give away anything but beyond them he could make out the faint detail of almost reptilian eyes, was this guy wearing contacts? Didn't seem very professional. "I need to know the last thing you remember before I can answer that question. What is the last thing you recall doing?" One of Leon's brows rose but he decided to think back on before hand. He could recall bits of things, screaming -his, gun fire, long hallways but none of that made sense, he could clearly recall the phone call from 'yesterday' though.

"I was..." Leon mumbled while he thought of the memory,"I was getting ready for my first day... I'm suppose to be starting my first shift at the police department in a few hours! What- what time is it?!" He said, growing frantic when he realized he was more then likely late, not that he didn't have a good excuse. Wesker hid a smirk from the other blond as Leon glanced around the room for a clock to which he didn't find. "Not to worry, Leon." Just saying this brought the amnesia riddled male's attention back to him. "You made it to work but that was years ago." Wesker mused.

Leon stared at him,"What?" He didn't get it, why was this man speaking as if he had done it already? "The accident, you were sent out with your partner to stop a bio-organic weaponized outbreak." That made even less sense. "You've been in the employment of the United States government for 10 years. Your time with the R.P.D. was 16 years ago." He said it all so matter of factly. Leon frowned and tried to recall anything Wesker spoke of but nothing about his police days or his government employment came to mind. "What's... a bio-organic weaponized outbreak?" He finally asked, it sounded nasty.

Wesker pulled away once everything was unhooked and removed,"In short; monsters." The younger man didn't know how to take that. "It looks like you've been infected." That sounded pressing enough that Leon straightened in the bed. "What does that mean?" He asked nervously. He watched Wesker walk off and flip the rest of the lights on before wincing at the new light level and squinting his eyes. "It means you aren't human." Was that supposed to make him feel better? "Don't worry, you will be taken care of so long as you do as I need you to." Leon swallowed the bile rising in his throat, how thinly veiled that threat had been.

"Are you my commanding officer?" Leon inquired, if he was in the government he was sure there was someone in charge of what he was dispatched to do. Wesker simply took the question at face value,"Yes." He was back at the bedside. Leon jerked out of Wesker's hand when the gloved hand cupped his chin, tilting his head higher,"What are you-?!" Wesker cut him off, "You've been unconscious for weeks, hold still and allow me to assess you." He snapped. There was a no nonsense vibe about how the man spoke and Leon stopped his movements much to Wesker's pleasure.

The newly changed male resisted a bit as Wesker tipped Leon's head up to look at his eyes, even looking through his sunglasses Leon's eyes were beautiful. The pupil had thinned down to a sliver of a line and the huge expanse of his iris had taken on a wine shade. Closer to the pupil it turned bright red and had hints of orange similar to Wesker's eyes on a different color scheme. There was a noticeable presence of the T-virus but there was also another element Wesker had only seen in a few other subjects. Wong had mentioned Leon had been infected with the Las Plagas parasite, perhaps that was it?

Tipping Leon's head one way and then the other, he told him to open his mouth before pulling away. The ex-agent was more then happy when his nameless superior released his face, rubbing gingerly at his jaw. "You appear stable." Wesker stated before motioning with his hand for Leon to get up and follow him. "Come with me." Staying in this sterile room didn't sound like a better option so Leon slid off the bed and planted his bare feet on the floor. The world swung sideways for a moment while he stood and he gripped the bed for support.

Everything continued to sway nauseously and Leon closed his eyes, hand going to his head. White splotches danced in the darkness, the slowest thump of a heart beat pounded in his ears and his breathing picked up as things became more disorientating. Then Wesker was there, his arms holding Leon up and the ex-agent realized he had been falling. Panting shakily, Leon looked up at the cold shades blocking the view of the other man's eyes. '_Why do I... feel so good?_' The thought stumbled around in his brain as a sense of comfort washed over him. Wesker stood there calmly as Leon collected himself and wondered exactly what was going on.

Leon had been fine just moments before but getting up was too much for him? It didn't appear enhancement was on the list for what the virus had done to him. Still, there was something strange. He felt as if he were sharing _something_ with the other man. His forearms burned with fever where they touched Leon's bare torso but the feeling he felt from it was too foreign to explain. The hard little ball of hate Wesker felt daily, the rage he fueled his desires off of was smothered. This feeling, he **hated** it.

Releasing Leon, he turned away and walked to the door, he would share in this moment no longer than he had to. Leon leaned against the bed, staring after the man in confusion. What just happened? He shrugged it off and stood upright, feeling wonderful compared to a few seconds ago. Following Wesker out the door was no problem but he did notice the darkly clad figure refused to be within two feet or less of him. They stopped at a station where he was given clothes to change into and when he returned to the disgruntled man's side the paper work had been filled out and they left. The car waiting out front that Wesker so confidently strode toward was one of those dream cars normal men couldn't even have the hope to look upon.

The tag read Rezvani, some company Leon wasn't familiar with and if he had been allowed a view of the driver's side the word BEAST was emblazoned in small letters. Sliding into the passenger's seat quietly, Leon distracted himself with ogling the car further while Wesker drove them out on to the street and into a city Leon couldn't say he knew anything about. The car ride wasn't comfortable in the least with Wesker constantly giving off an I'm-going-to-kill-someone-soon vibe but thankfully they arrived at their destination and Leon was lead into a towering building.

By all the business going on in the lobby Leon guessed this was some corporation or pharmaceutical company. It seemed strange to be here if he was a government agent but while his stride slowed a fraction he continued to the elevator and they waited in silence for it to empty completely. When they stepped in no one joined them and Leon stared at the wary expressions as the door closed, he glanced at Wesker as the man reached out and pressed for B1. '_Down_?' He wondered. Being here seemed a little less strange if they weren't going up, the government loved to hide things in normal places.

As the doors opened once more Wesker took off and Leon trotted nervously to keep up, the hall they had come out into wasn't long and another pair of elevator doors waited for them. The ride down was much longer then the first, long enough in fact that the silence stretched into an awkward one. "What's your name?" Leon asked, it had been bugging him. The other man turned his head toward him, silent a moment before he responded,"Wesker." Leon waited for more but the other blond supplied nothing else. _'Ok, no first name basis around here. Check._' He thought. When the elevator opened Wesker was once again on the move after that and they cut through what Leon guessed was many men and women hard at work gathering intelligence. Most were sat down at rather high tech screens, the dark room illuminated mostly by those then an actual light source.

He hadn't noticed he had slowed down to look until Wesker called back to him,"Kennedy, don't dawdle." Flushing, he picked up his pace and caught up with the tyrant before he left the large room and they descended some stairs that lead to hallway upon hallway. It was like some ant hill colony or something and if Wesker hadn't been leading so expertly Leon knew he would have been lost. Wesker finally came to a stop at a set of double doors, he turned then to look at Leon before motioning to the door,"Go in and find Burnside, he will be the one yelling at everyone else." An amused lit lightened the mood as Wesker spoke. "He will take care of you. Tell him to come see me afterwards." Leon nodded but Wesker said nothing else and he assumed that was his cue.

Leon pushed the doors open and found he had been left to a training grounds of sorts. A huge gymnasium stretched out before him, it had what was needed and the place was packed. Uniformed men and women dotted the gym and as he strode forward, eyes scanning for someone that came off with authority he realized everyone was stopping what they were doing. At first it was only the people he passed then those told the people nearest them and like a wave everyone was looking and none of them looked happy.

* * *

I spend way too much time googling all kinds of shit for this story. xD I know Wesker has no time for sports cars but if he did bother I feel like the BEAST would be right up his alley. :) Oh and uhh sorry Leon you didn't need your memory, right?

Finally got to Steve! I'm so happy even if his part in this story is pretty minimal...


	6. Unprepared

I want to thank you guys again for your reviews. It's wonderful to see them and respond! ^_^ And now on with the story!

* * *

"Ok ladies quit gawking at the newest sideshow before I start charging admission!" Someone called from the crowd. From the voice Leon guessed this was the guy in charge but he sounded awfully young. A young man with auburn hair cut similar to Leon's squeezed his way passed a couple men refusing to disperse and he glared at them a moment before they turned away and everything resumed normally. "Nice entrance, guess 'subtle' won't be your thing around here." The stranger mused, turning back to face Leon.

Red eyes down to the sclera with slitted, orange ringed pupils greeted the ex-agent and he tensed up, he could feel there was something he should be worried about. "Are you Burnside?" He asked. The shorter man smirked and crossed his arms,"Depends who's askin'. Guess mister high and mighty dropped you off here without tellin' you anything, eh? Yeah I'm 'Burnside' but call me Steve." Damn this kid sure was confident. Leon relaxed, readjusting his stance and glanced around,"Sums it up... 'Names Leon, hey, what was with the stares earlier?" The blond asked, looking back at his not-so-human companion.

Steve glanced off at a guy that was looking their way, who then looked away quickly,"This bunch can smell fresh meat a mile away. You also were sorta on the big guy's hit list so everyone here pretty much hates you. I'm sure the eyes help though." He replied. Leon frowned, hit list? "What do you mean eyes?" He could think about the hit list thing later. Steve cocked a brow as they locked gazes again,"Have you looked in a mirror recently?" He asked, tone condescending. Leon shook his head, why would that be important?

The other man stifled a laugh,"Oh damn, you're fresh off the press! Haha, you have no clue. Great... babysitting just what I needed. Wesker say anything else?" Hiding a scowl, the blond nodded,"He wanted you to go see him afterwards." Steve rolled his shoulders with a shrug before waving Leon forward,"Well I guess since we're here we might as well touch on the basics." Leon followed but once again felt left in the dark as to what Steve was talking about. The large mat that the young man stopped on brought him up to speed and he somehow knew they were going to spar.

Leon was a little off put when Steve started tossing clothing off. '_What is he doing?_' He couldn't help but think. First it was his jacket then the t-shirt underneath then Steve ditched his combats which left him standing in a pair of dark cargo pants. He hadn't meant to stare but the skin Leon could see looked sickly green in patches, freckled like an overly ripe banana and so transparent he could see the veins and arteries underneath. Leon wasn't a doctor but even he knew when something wasn't right, the kid wasn't terminally ill or something, was he?

"Save your judging until after I'm done handing you your ass, ok?" Steve broke him out of his staring. Feeling his face warm, Leon smiled and covered up his awkwardness,"We'll see about that." He replied. Though the years of training he had been taught lay somewhere locked in his head Leon knew what to do on instinct as Steve made the first move. There was no defense or safety in the punch that came swinging wide at Leon's face. Ducking down, the blond swiveled and aimed his foot for Steve's head. Steve took the moment Leon couldn't see him and bent down rushing the ex-agent and making the leg fly over his head. Leon stumbled as the other male ran head first into him, this didn't seem like a wise choice but the blond didn't waste a second before he plowed his knee hard into Steve's chest. Once, twice and there would have been a third time if the auburn haired male hadn't found the strength to pick Leon fully off the ground and heave him into the air.

How was Steve doing this? He was shorter and his muscle tone hadn't suggested he could lift Leon like this. The blond looked down at the figure beneath him, skin suddenly crawling as he watched the form holding him in the air shift and change. The hands holding his shoulder and thigh were at least twice the size of a human's. He couldn't see all of the body but what he could scared him and the ex-agent starting thrashing as the grunting monster holding him began pulling in both directions. "Aaauh!" Leon screamed. He kicked his free leg hard against the wrist on his trapped leg, panting in pain as he heard his back make a loud pop. He could feel this thing had enough brute strength to rip him in half and he would not let that happen.

'_No! Not like this!_' Heart racing with the danger of the moment, Leon kicked out one last time and heard the satisfying noise of bones crunching. "**Rrrruuagh**!" The hand holding his thigh released and Leon crawled onto the arm holding his shoulder, he pried the fingers open before jumping away and landing on the mat. He spun around and looked upon Steve, sickened to know it _had_ been Steve at some point. The angry monster looking at him now didn't look like a person. Leon's eyes darted the gym after that, everyone had backed off considerably but there was nothing to use as a weapon. He had to get out of here or this thing was going to catch him again and rip him apart.

Backing away a couple steps, Leon turned away from Steve and bolted for the nearest exit, at first just a couple bounds and then everything zeroed down to a tunnel and he hit the doors hard, much sooner then he should have gotten to them. They flew open and then promptly came off their hinges. "**LEEEEEEEEON!**" The hair all over Leon's body stood up at the hair raising-voice that bellowed his name behind him. "**DON'T YOU RUN FROM ME!**" He only looked back a moment but the sight of Steve lumbering his way was enough to get him moving out of there and fast. The blond didn't question the jumps in location he did, he only thanked whatever was doing it that it got him away from that monster faster.

He didn't get far before he ran out of energy and he stumbled to a stop, panting heavily before he toppled to his knees. Leon caught himself on his hands before he hit the floor face first and stared at it as a wave of nausea swept over him. The familiar swing of everything around him came with it and he collapsed fully as his world tipped upside down. He laid there, disoriented for several moments until everything calmed down and he could see straight. Heaving out labored breathes, the ex-agent wiped his face with a shaky hand and looked at the ceiling,"Jesus what is wrong with me?" He moaned.

- T - G - T:V - T:A - C -

Steve had dropped his mutated form and taken on the human one again to fit though the doors Leon had escaped through but the other man had been moving so fast once he got into the hall Leon was no where in sight. "Well... shit." Steve mumbled, scratching the back of his head. He hadn't expected the new guy to bolt. They hadn't spent much time fighting but it looked like Leon had Wesker's teleporty speed, cradling his mangled wrist Steve also checked off super human strength. Steve heaved a sigh and turned back to the gym, there wasn't much hope in finding the frantic blond in this rat's nest of a facility, besides someone would call him in at some point. He stopped by the mat to grab his remaining clothes before leaving and heading off to where Wesker usually operated during 'work hours.'

- T - G - T:V - T:A - C -

There was that sense again. The feeling of something pestering him urgently as if something were amiss. Wesker pursed his lips, eyes no longer focused on the screen he had been reading. It had hardly been fifteen minutes, what was wrong with Leon now? Wesker had become accustomed to his new sense of detecting his little spawn's needs. It had saved Leon's life on a couple occasions while he was recovering, not that the ex-agent would thank him. A knock to his work space brought him off the topic of what might be wrong and he swiveled his seat to face Steve as he walked into the dimly lit room. "Did you break my new toy already Steven?" He inquired stoically yet with a personal level of playfulness.

Steve cracked a smile,"Ah, well, he sort've ran off." The playful edge in Wesker's expression slipped away,"I'm pleased you found it more important to come tell me this instead of going after him." Steve sidled nervously and looked around the room,"Er, he was flitting all over the place like you do. He made a brake for the door before I could really do much to stop him." The blond man hummed softly at the news. "Anything more to report?" Steve nodded,"He was holding back at first but when I went mean and green on him his strength went through the roof, broke my wrist before he bolted." He said, glancing down at the mostly mended joint.

"Make an effort to keep him in the room next time will you?" Turning away, Wesker picked up a remote and pressed play on a video waiting on another screen. "Steven, would you care to explain this?" Steve looked at the screen and watched a recording from a couple months prior. "That? Parsons said he wanted out. Something about retiring. You weren't here to say yea or neigh so I let him off the hook -permanently." He explained with a shrug. As Steve said the video came up on the part where he had pulled the bound man out in front of the other heads leading the organization.

The man was saying something, looking at the others who watched him silently, Steve said something which made the man look up at him and he began shouting. This was shortly followed by Steve firing a bullet into his face before he looked at the others, brandishing a good old Luger at them slowly, obviously threatening them all they were next if anyone else wanted off the pay roll until Wesker returned. Wesker stopped the video there and turned back to face Steve, his fingers steepled in thought. "While your methods are brash as usual you were correct in terminating him." He was quiet a moment after that. "Seeing as you have kept things in order... you will continue in Parsons' place." Steve smiled, fighting off a grin, finally, he got to be in charge!

"You are dismissed." Wesker said as he stood from his seat. Time to go see where Leon had ended up. Steve nodded and left the room, holding the door wide for Wesker as he strode by before he flashed away. The auburn haired male scoffed, looking down the hall at the space Wesker had previously occupied,"Show off." He closed the office door.

* * *

I'm so amazingly terrible at anything resembling a fight scene. T uT In later news Steve is now the Hulk? I love Steve and his cute boy-ish-ness but he seems more useful as a big virus tyrant so I somehow made a use of both without explaining at all how it works, yeah genius brain. Don't ask me how it works I ... d-don't know. ._ .;

Once again I've written in bulk so I can update twice! Hope you guys enjoy the next chapter coming tomorrow, it's slashy. ;)


	7. Attraction

Silly of me to think going lite on the yaoi was a good idea. ^_^; So here ya go.

* * *

As Wesker came to the site Leon had collapsed at he found the other man sprawled out on the floor on his back, a hand covering his eyes while the other was clenched over his chest. He walked over before kneeling down on a knee; Leon noticed him then. "Wha- what's going on? I- ... feel like I'm having a d-damn heart attack." He grit. Wesker swatted Leon's hands from his chest before he placed his own down flat, the beat he felt was finicky and irregular, nothing good enough to support the human body,"That's because you are." He told the younger B.O.W. as he removed his hand and took his glove off. Wesker knew what he needed to do but in doing it he would be opening himself up to that nerve-grating sensation once again.

He released a breath and reached down, sliding his fingers against Leon's neck before cupping his jaw with his palm, his thumb stroking the other's clammy cheek. The younger male had been warm but the sensation that heated between their skin now was much hotter and Wesker shivered as that comforting blanket of emotions fell onto his shoulders. Leon's breathing leveled out, his heart rate picked up and he dropped his hand over his eyes as a grateful sigh left him. The gesture was small, each stroke of the tyrant's thumb brought the ex-agent farther and farther into arousal and he had to turn his head away from the amazing touch before he did something he wasn't completely sure he wanted to do.

Wesker covered up a sigh of relief when the other blond broke contact, that had always been the hardest part; letting go. Clenching his hand and then opening it again, Wesker replaced the glove on his hand and offered it to Leon,"You weren't ready yet, come, let's find you a bed." Leon looked up at him but was unwilling to take his hand. "What the _hell _did you send me to see? I was talking to a person and then he turned into a giant fucking monster!" Leon cursed, his pitch jumping higher as he spat the less pleasant words. Leon glared into Wesker's shades but he couldn't find any emotion to read before the man finally spoke.

"He is a tyrant class bio-organic weapon. One of the only hosts of the T-Veronica virus which is why he is capable of transforming. Prior to your accident you fought and killed many monsters like Steven, I hoped it might jog your memory if you fought with him." He explained. Naturally he was lying, Leon getting his memory back wouldn't help him in the slightest but he did want to see if it would come back sooner over later. Leon would turn on him eventually when all the evil came back and Wesker wanted to be ready when it did.

Leon scowled,"You don't care about my memory or me. You're hiding something..." Leon scooted aside before standing on his own, he didn't want this man touching him. Wesker righted himself as well but said nothing, Leon was right, he was hiding something -hell, he was _always_ hiding something. "You said... You mentioned before that I wasn't human." Though he had been looking away, Leon focused his burgundy orbs on Wesker. "Will I do that? Am I going to change into some... some-" The elder male held up his hand,"No. You are not like Steven." He cut in, saving Leon from having to further describe the mutations he was so worried about.

Balling his hands into fists, Leon bit back a snippy comment, he hadn't known Wesker long but he could tell the man wouldn't take much to piss off and there always was a sense of danger while interacting with him. "How did I get like this? What _happened_?" He pressed, it was bugging him. For once Wesker was quick with his response, no agonizing moment of silence before he spoke. "I don't know. I wasn't there when you were... infected." The lie was smooth as silk and Leon took it without thinking much else of it. Wesker was growing tired of these questions and so turned away from the other man, walking down the hall to an elevator which he called.

Leon followed after a moment's hesitation before he stood beside the taller man and he looked over, lips sealed in a firm line while he thought on what Wesker had told him. This small act replenished Wesker's dwindling patience and he relaxed a bit, crossing his arms as the light for the elevator blinked slowly to their floor. When it arrived they stepped inside and he savored the silence that Leon allowed to continue as he pressed the button labeled 7 and they dropped down two floors. As the doors opened once more Wesker left with Leon in tow into a more populated hall, the uniformed men from the gym were here passing to and from rooms and the hall intersection ahead. From how Leon was coming to know this place he guessed this had to be the living quarters.

_'I guess I'll be staying down here_...' The blond thought as Wesker lead them up to the intersection and hooked a left. Doors had lined the hall they came into and down the hall he could see but the turn they took brought them down a short corridor that led to a single door. It looked ominous all alone Leon noted, was it a good idea to follow Wesker down there? Wesker reached the door and swiped a card he had produced from his pocket through a card reader, it beeped in greeting and the door unlocked allowing him inside.

Leon waited uncertainly out in the hall as the other man moved through the doorway, he finally pushed himself forward after Wesker stared at him and shuffled into what looked to be a roomy apartment. A moderate sized living room with set-up waited for him, a bar and kitchenette was attached leaving two doors to be explored. '_Huh the kitchen's where mine is in my apartment back in D.C.'_ Leon thought as a scene came back to him of an apartment he used to live in. His brows furrowed and he wondered where the thought came from, he didn't remember living in D.C. '_Must be a memory from the life I don't recall living_.' He decided and turned back to see the darkly clad man drawing the door closed behind him.

Leon reached out then, grabbing Wesker by the upper forearm,"Wait-" He didn't get to add anything else as Wesker lashed out at him. How dare he? Skin on skin contact may have saved Leon time and time before but now it had snapped what reserve Wesker had remaining against the need to feed his libido and as of late that need had been one hell of a beast to control. With a snarl, the agitated man shoved Leon up against the entrance hall's wall. He covered Leon's mouth with his own and relished the confused and muffled noise the other produced as he delved his tongue into the open cavern.

Hands planted themselves on his shoulders but they held no force for shoving before Leon responded to the kiss and they stood there sucking face for a long moment. Leon pulled his head to the side and dragged in a breath while Wesker turned his attention on the expanse of his neck he left exposed. What the hell? Why was he making out with this man? Did he even like guys? Leon was pretty sure he was straight but the feeling of Wesker's lips on his neck was feeling pretty spectacular...

"Mmph!" Leon bit his lip and stifled a moan when Wesker bit down on his neck. He would have shoved Wesker away then if the taller man hadn't brushed his leg between Leon's and grazed his growing erection. Another spike of pleasure hit him and he wilted against the wall as Wesker turned his head and dragged him into another kiss. This one was softer, almost loving as their lips unsealed and resealed passionately. It also didn't last as Wesker pulled away, grabbing the open door with one hand and Leon's wrist with the other. He slammed the door close and it beeped happily to inform it was now locked before Wesker pulled the conduit of his desire into the living room and draped Leon over the back of the couch.

Leon shivered as Wesker molded his body over his, pressing the stiff bulge in his pants against the ex-agent's rear. His intentions were clear and though Leon wasn't keen on bending over for this man he couldn't shake the lust for sex, whatever form it may take. Fingers were in the waist band of the pants Leon was wearing and he wriggled his hips,"Whoa not like this!" He called nervously, grabbing one of the hands trying to pull his pants down. It broke Wesker from his fevered rush and Leon sighed happily as the other man backed off long enough for him to vault the couch.

Leon had rolled onto his hip before the other blond was over the back of the couch and on top of him. Wesker took a moment to remove his shades, tossing them off to the coffee table where they skidded to a stop near the far edge. Fierce inhuman eyes gazed down on Leon and he inched his way up the couch a bit after rolling onto his back, was no one human around here? Wesker took hold of a shoulder, shoving it firmly into the suede upholstery to keep Leon on the couch. "You aren't leaving." Leon looked away, his long bangs falling into his face. There was nothing nearby to grab on to, nothing to beat this guy off with, they weren't lovers he was pretty sure. For being pretty sure it was hard to tell himself that when Wesker tipped his head back and their lips locked again.

The hungry need behind his superior's actions dropped off the longer the kiss dragged on and Leon came up for air again first, pulling away and sucking down a gasp,"This a regular thing we do?" Leon asked, his voice husky and low. Pulling the gloves from his hands and sneaking them under Leon's form fitting black tee, Wesker held off a longing sigh,"We've done this once before." He replied, removing the ex-agent's shirt for him. With his shirt off, Leon shivered a bit, the room was colder then he thought it had been. "How was it?" He didn't want to be the only one lacking vital clothing and so reached up to the zipper tab dangling from Wesker's collar and unzipped the short sleeved shirt he was wearing.

The gun holsters over Wesker's shoulders made sure the shirt wasn't coming off but Leon was suddenly more interested in what he had uncovered. A long pink line ran down Wesker's torso from his adam's apple to his navel. Wesker smiled some at the question,"I had a blast." Leon's fingers traced the deep scar and he was distracted from Wesker as a vision of his hand disappearing into this line haunted him. His heart rate picked up and he removed his hand, once again less in the moment then he had been before. Wesker could see the troubled look Leon was sporting but he moved forward anyway and unbuttoned the younger man's pants, carefully gliding the zipper down passed the half hard member underneath and then he was peeling the fabric off the finely shaped hips.

Leon wasn't so sure he was into this enough but he bit his lip and shoved the thought aside, Wesker said they were doing this so it looked like they were doing this. He let the other blond remove his pants and underwear, shoes coming off shortly beforehand then Wesker was shrugging off his holster and shirt. Leon jumped when a warm hand wrapped his cock in a firm grip, he had seen it coming but the tingling wasn't something he was ready for. His cock was ram-rod straight again and a moan bubbled passed his lips when Wesker squeezed his shaft.

A small grin jumped onto Wesker's face as he watched, Leon hadn't been participating but seeing him now made it all worth it. Certainly he wasn't trying but the ex-agent offered a tempting sight with his eyes closed, parted lips glossy and kiss worn, his body arched teasingly. Wesker's hand moved faster up the shaft and he swiped his thumb over the tip as it gathered pre-cum to which he spread the liquid over the eight or nine inches his hand moved over. Leon panted softly as he reached down and guided the hand with his own but just as he was feeling completely into it Wesker let go and he let out a needy whine.

The betrayed look Leon gave him made the tyrant chuckle before he reached out and grabbed his partner's long legs, hooking them over his shoulders as he leaned over the younger man. The surprise and nervousness on Leon's face now was just as priceless,"Hey, wait are you sure it goes like th-is!?" Wesker didn't even let him get to the end, he pushed in and let the muscles grab him. Leon sported a pained expression now. '_God damn, when did he get his pants off?_' Wesker moved in to plant another kiss on him which Leon wasn't so receptive to for several moments. The muscles finally unclentched when the blond let out the breath he was holding and he returned the kiss. It was a much needed distraction and Leon thanked his rather rude partner for giving him this moment.

Wesker pushed deeper after the kiss was broken and Leon trembled as he resisted the urge to tense up, it hurt enough he didn't want it to hurt extra. "Hah, hah, hah..." The harsh breaths were the only noise between them and for a moment Leon wondered why Wesker had stopped moving and realized he was finally all the way in. Wesker didn't give him time to adjust, he pulled out and then thrust back in, that insatiable need was back and it burned through his body just as viciously as before. Leon whimpered as a sharp pain became prominent, each grate in and then out proving his anus had torn. A sharp jab to his prostate soon dwarfed the pain and Leon grabbed at the couch as a sultry cry left him.

Wesker took up attacking that spot then, leaving Leon in a moaning mess until he released with a yelp between their bodies. The muscles clenched around him and Wesker hissed out a breath, he wasn't done yet. The ring holding him tight went lax and he shoved in happily, savoring the indignant noise Leon made when he continued. The other man was half way back to hard when Wesker plowed in for the last time. He shuddered with the sensations of his orgasm before releasing a breath and pulling Leon's legs down off his shoulders to rest on either side of his waist.

Leon removed himself from underneath his superior and quickly righted himself into a standing position. With the full length of the couch to himself, Wesker laid down on his flank and pulled his clothing back over his hips. His hand smoothed some stray strands back into place while he watched Leon gather his clothing up. A yawn tensed his jaw but he repressed it, he didn't do this sex thing often but it had never tired him out like this... perhaps going without sleep for the passed week was at fault? Resting his head on one of the decorative pillows, Wesker threw his little pet one last bone before he nodded off,"Bathroom's on the right." He heard foot steps walk away in the hinted direction before sleep welcomed him.

* * *

And here we see more lying on Wesker's part, how lovely. :b Fashion update: Wesker seems to be sporting his outfit from RE5 while Leon has a black version of his RE4 outfit on(minus the gloves because only Wesker gets to wear those around here! :U). Don't know why I felt the need to say this but I'm pretty sure I never explained what Leon changed into at the hospital and Wesker's clothes changed at some point. lol

Oh, man, Leon's totally mortified guys... guess I should go console him while he sulks in the bathroom... The show must go on! o uo;

Eeeeeeeeeeaaanyway... that's it for this week!


	8. Flee

The door Leon opened hadn't been the bathroom exactly, it lead to a bedroom which was lacking any personal touches yet it felt lived in. The door across the way revealed a bathroom. Leon had the shower on and running in seconds and didn't wait for the water to warm before he hopped in. Wesker hadn't done a thing to put him at ease, it was all take and hardly any give. Leon felt violated. He was disgusted but he had gone along with it just to keep some peace of mind he wasn't being raped. He stayed under the hot spray for nearly an hour only turning the water off when it lost it's warmth. He still felt dirty...

Wesker had brought him here for rest and while it had been needed earlier he was feeling way too restless to lay down and there was no way he was going to with that evil man in the next room. He toweled off before putting his clothing back on, picked up a couple vital items he might need as he saw them and then he left the apartment, glancing back as the card reader bleeped when the door shut. '_Not getting back in there anytime soon.'_ He didn't mind either, he would find some other place to crash if he wanted to sleep. Walking down the hall, he came to a stop to look to the left then the right, only a couple of bodies were in the halls but neither of them paid him any attention.

The facility wasn't familiar but he could recall some of the places he had been, this was the living quarters, two or three floors up was the recreational level. If numbers worked how they usually did there would be floor 1 which should be that business building but there was no way all the elevators could go up to it. Leon made his way down to the elevator, when it opened he leaned inside and checked the button panel. '_Shit this only goes up to three._..' He thought. It's wasn't imperative that he get out of here but Leon couldn't find a reason to stay, this place was bad news he knew that at the very least.

He decided on going up as far as it could take him before hunting down a new elevator. When the doors opened on level three he was introduced to another hall as plain jane as the other's he came across. A few doors lined the way but otherwise he had the choice of left or right up at a T-sectioned crossing. Each door he passed made a negative beep as he went by but the long slender windows near the usual spot for a handle gave a view of a lab which didn't interest Leon enough to stop. The second to last door did hold something interesting and he doubled back to peek in the window as a familiar shape caught his eye. A disgusting looking statue resembling a human form stood in the middle of the room, there was no detail and it was a semi-transparent yellow color. The right arm looked pretty disfigured, bulging in spots and sporting round bubble-like additions here and there. Spikes covered the end in the semblance of fingers on a hand.

The statue was crouched, that freaky right arm held up and supported with the other vague but normal looking arm. Monitors lined the back wall from what Leon could see and a few wires were attached to the strange statue. He wondered what was so special about it that it needed to be hooked up to machines until he realized a few of the monitors were measuring a heartbeat. That wasn't a statue. Leon grimaced and backed away from the door, another weird monster, why had he looked in there? Feeling troubled yet not knowing the full extent as to why, the blond man carried on down the hall and once again looked left then right. Both lead to more T-crossings and neither gave him a clue which way was correct. Leon choose right this time and it rewarded him with only one choice of turning. He spent half an hour like this, going left then right then another right taking a left finally running out of hallway as he found a new elevator.

It brought him up one more floor and he hoped he wasn't about to play the rat in a maze game again as the doors opened. The light from the elevator's cabin was the only light source but after stepping out into the dark expanse Leon adjusted and found he was in a huge storage room. Containers were stacked everywhere into towers, some simple supplies while others were stored equipment. As he moved through the darkness Leon noticed it got brighter by the minute and he questioned how he was doing it. He jumped sideways as a box next to him made a startling snarl noise, he grabbed his chest as his heart raced and glared at the mutt growling at him. The breed was large whatever it was but Leon didn't like the way it's eyes glowed with a sinister red tint.

He wasn't caught so easily by surprise after the first scare and he found the whole row he was walking down was filled with cages of these creepy dogs. He could see the lighting over a door through one of the cages and he quickly rounded the corner and worked his way over to it. A power room lay beyond it and was quickly passed over before he followed a corridor into another room. The lights were turned off but with a flick of a light switch Leon found himself in a filing room of some sort. Cabinets lined the walls while cardboard boxes filled to the brim with paperwork were stacked near tables that had piles of more paperwork scattered on them.

Leon had picked his way through most of the mess when someone called from the other side of the room,"Hey Blondie, where do ya think you're goin'?" Damn he knew that voice. Leon turned back to see Steve there, leaned up against the far door frame with his arms crossed in front of him. "Top side?" Leon ventured. Steve pushed himself off the door frame and started his way forward,"Who told you that was cool? You just got here, c'mon, stay awhile!" Leon didn't like how Steve was going about this. Why wasn't he allowed to leave? This place was way too shady. Backing away from Steve, Leon found his way over to the exit and pushed it open,"I don't know what you're hiding down here but I'm not staying to find out what it is." He called back before slamming the door.

There wasn't a lock on this side so he left it behind before breaking into a dash down the hall the door had lead him to. Steve crashed through the door only moments later but Leon didn't take the time to look over his shoulder, he could see an elevator at the end of the hall and he wanted in it. Leon thought he had a good lead but when the younger male tackled him to the ground he couldn't help questioning how Steve had caught up to him. He rolled over onto Steve and then was flipped over as Steve got back onto them, they hit the wall in the next roll and Leon tried his hardest to shrug Steve off. There were a few more rolls when that didn't work before Steve let him go and they both jumped to their feet.

Leon spat a curse when he realized Steve had pinned him on the opposite side of the hall but with an extra dose of adrenaline pumping Leon felt he could take Steve on monster form or not. "Hey what's the deal man? I know you want out 'n' all but what for? You're gonna get out there and then what? They'll call you a freak, lock you up and use you. That really what you want?" Steve's little guilt trip hit Leon right where it hurt and he frowned. "Why do you want to keep me here so bad? And who are you guys, I know damn straight there's no way you're the government!" He fired back, he wasn't going to give in to Steve's pressure.

Steve inched forward a step,"Wesker says yer important so you gotta stick around." He looked puzzled when Leon said they weren't the government, yeah they weren't the government wasn't that obvious? "I thought you knew, haha, well I'd tell ya but nothing would make sense. All ya need to know is that we're trying to make the world a better place." Leon scoffed at the line, like he would believe that. He backed up a step when Steve advanced a bit closer,"Sounds like a load'a bull. How 'bout you get out of my way and I'll leave." It wasn't much of a question and Steve knew it.

The younger man couldn't let Leon get passed him, it would get Wesker on his case and he really didn't want that. He moved forward again and Leon followed suit but the blond wasn't giving in now and rushed forward. At first Leon made to dodge around Steve to his left but when Steve made to grab him he feinted off in the other direction, he dropped into a crouch in the moment Steve was off balance and swept his legs out from under him. He righted himself quickly as Steve hit the ground and slipped passed the downed B.O.W. only for his ankle to be grabbed and he stumbled,"Leon, no!" Leon would have kicked Steve off him if the auburn haired kid hadn't yanked his leg in an arc, slamming him onto the floor once again opposite the elevator.

Stars danced in his vision and his head stung but he shook off the daze and kicked out of the hand holding him. It was to be expected but Leon still hated it when the smaller frame in front of him doubled in stature. '_God damn it, he's fucking blocking the whole hall! How the hell am I getting passed him now?_' Leon grumbled, now that he was on his feet again he backed up from the B.O.W. blocking the corridor. He wanted out but how much did he want to leave? Steve had man-handled him before and Leon was still kinda worried the big green brute would try to rip him in half if he got the chance again. "**Just back off... We're only trying to help you...**" Even with the gentle tone Steve sounded down right sinister and Leon hated it.

With size on his side to force Leon back properly Steve stomped down the hall, clawed green hands flexing out in preparation to grab at the ex-agent if he wanted to make another attempt at slipping passed. Leon backed up quickly, cursing when he bumped the filing room door, he blindly swatted for the handle and opened the door,"Fine! I... I give." Though he hated to admit it only an idiot would take this freak on unarmed in a small hallway. Steve seemed pleased but he kept advancing on the other man,"**Get back to Wesker then... And chill out, ... in'a couple days, once we know you're okay, you can get out and go on missions.**" That sounded nice but Leon had half a mind that it was just Steve saying what he wanted to hear.

Missions... With his mind made up that this wasn't the good ol' United States government, what would missions mean? Staying a healthy distance away, Leon continued to be herded back from the elevator. "Sounds like a plan... but I can't go back, I'm locked out." Steve finally stopped moving at the end of hallway, struggling with the spikes sticking out of his hulking shoulders to get through the door frame,"**He took you to residential?**" Steve sounded a bit surprised. "**Whatever, stick with me then and don'-**" Leon struck when Steve lowered his guard just that slight bit. Leon didn't think he could summon up the power and speed from before but when he attacked he was in position and Steve's head was slammed so hard into the door frame Leon could feel bones crunch.

It was questionable as to if the humanoid monster was still alive but Leon didn't stop to check, he just crawled over the hump Steve's spine made after the unconscious body slumped to the ground and jogged nervously to the elevator. There was no time to second guess himself but it hit him hard as he pressed the call button. He glanced back, Steve wasn't moving. Shit might be weird down here but they were accommodating to him. Steve was even saying they wanted to help him. Were they trying to make it normal for him? What had _normal_ been like before? The doors opened and he stared at the opening to freedom, no one had been freaked out before when he came down with Wesker but if he left by himself what would the people be like?

Leon had seen himself in the mirror back at Wesker's residence, he looked good, nothing was that out of place but his eyes... he couldn't just play them off as contacts there was far too much detail to simply be contacts. Leon looked down at his breast pocket and thought about the sunglasses there, it was sheer luck Steve hadn't tossed him around so he landed on them. He had taken them from the coffee table on the thought that if he found an out they would be needed, looks like he could use them now. He pulled the specialized shades from his pocket and slid them on as he stepped into the lift, told it to head for the first floor and leaned back against the railing lining the inside of the elevator. Things could be as shitty as they wanted to be when he got out of here but he sure as hell wasn't sticking around. He needed answers and the city would give him more then this oppressive facility.

* * *

Well I'm now up to three on resurrecting characters lol How did this become a thing? xD

Aww, Steve you almost had him... *patpat* Good try buddy.

Sooo Leon's out. He might have no memory but it doesn't take a genius to know you need to leave when you get dragged down to a weird facility with very strange things going on in it. Done for now but I'll catch ya guys tomorrow with another update! ;)


	9. Incarceration

I do believe I bullshitted my way through about a fourth of this chapter. 8D Kinda wanted to update on Steve but we now know he isn't dead(because I just told you hoho) so I'll just get to him later. In later news, we have an addition to the Wesker crew that's sure to make this juggling act of mine more troublesome! Whoohoo. Anyway, read on and drop me a review!

* * *

Ba-ba-beep! Ba-ba-beep!

'_Good lord... what do they_ want?' Wesker grit his teeth as he stirred. The sharp repetitive alarm that had woken him was that of someone phoning his residence. No one was allowed to do this normally so the reason behind it must be of importance. The tired edge may have passed but Wesker could tell he hadn't gotten any proper level of rest as he sat up right and drew a hand over his sleep mussed hair. He was reminded of the need for a shower when he felt the semi-dry mess clinging to his abs. As he stood he told himself a shower would be next regardless of how pressing the matter of the call was about before striding over to the land line phone in the kitchenette. "What is it?" He drawled.

The voice on the other end was Steve's but it sounded as if he was having trouble speaking, in pain even. "Le- on. He... he, ah, ow, hez gone Wesk...er. Mhmmhmm... I stopp-ed h-him but he... beat... m-me..." The other end trailed off into uneven breathing and Wesker summed it up there. He released a long slow breath as he was told Leon had not only left but it looked like Steve wasn't able to stop him. Leon didn't seem to know how to channel his new abilities but it was becoming obvious he had all the pluses Wesker had hoped for. Now the question was if Leon was more trouble then he was worth? This mishaps was starting to make it seem giving his little spawn room to roam had been a poor choice. Well, if that was the case, he would take that privilege away.

"Where are you?" He replied, though Steven had failed his efforts were commendable and by the sound of it, it was something of a miracle the boy was alive. The long pause he got wasn't what he wanted to hear,"Steven..." His tone was anything but forgiving. Steve nervously whined,"Second... floor." Wesker hung up then, replacing the phone on the charger cradle. A small high tech cube sat next to the cradle and he picked that up next tapping along it's surface his orders to his task force before he flipped half of it up to make a new shape and tapped the screen one more time to send his message. He set it down on the bar then before swinging by the bathroom. With how capable Leon was showing himself to be, the team sent out to find his run-away could only be the best and after much persuasion Wesker had the best; HUNK wouldn't fail. He never did.

- T - G - T:V - T:A - C -

Leaving that facility had been a dumb idea. He had no money, he had no transportation and he was as lost as lost could get. So far though Leon had come into the knowledge that this was Adelaide, Australia and it was 2014. He had been subtle in asking where he could find news papers, grocery stores or anything else that could clue him in on his surroundings. The people he came up to were pleasant when approached and when he asked for the local police station the woman he was speaking to seemed a bit worried. He had brushed it off as simply being lost and thankfully she hadn't pried but it didn't change the fact that the nearest station was about 2-3 km away.

Leon knew they couldn't help him fill in the holes in his memory but getting to the station would help him get back home, which he assumed was the United States? It was far but Leon set himself to getting to that police station. He spent the next hour working his way there, stopping every block or so to inquire if he was on the right street. Seeing the building marked 'Netley Police Complex' told Leon that he had made it and so far without any sort of tail. He entered the building and stepped up to the first thing resembling a receptionist he could find,"Hello sir, how can I assist you?" A woman greeted.

Leon bit his lip, he hadn't exactly thought about what he would say when he got here. He was lost? He was kidnapped? "I... uhh, would like to report a missing person? I woke up today and I believe I may have been kidnapped, I'm not a resident of Australia..." After he finished the woman frowned. "You believe you may have been kidnapped? What is your name sir?" Leon smiled, at least that was an easy question to answer. "Leon Scott Kennedy." He replied. She turned her attention away from the blond then to type the name into her computer on her desk,"And where are you from?" She asked.

"The Uni-" He cut himself off when the doors behind him burst open, a couple grenades flew in and landed not too far behind him. Both were gas based, one being a smoke bomb while the other was tear gas. Leon was about to move when three sharp pinpricks thunked into his back and he caught himself on the receptionist's desk. It didn't hurt long so he assumed for being shot it hadn't been bullets that were fired, he knew however what it was after he grasped a long dart from his lower back and looked at it. It was definitely a tranquilizer dart and he could feel it working already just as he registered he should move.

He couldn't see anything as he dropped the dart and stumbled around the desk. It was hardly a few more seconds before he collapsed under the weight of the drugs in his system and the poor quality the air was in now. Someone grabbed him and he lolled his head over to see what he guessed was a gas mask peering at him. Everything blurred together after that and he fought hard to stay conscious keeping with it enough to feel himself carried outside to a car and strapped in. Leon told himself to move, willed it as much as he could but not even a finger would twitch in this sedated haze and before he knew it his vision blacked out and he felt the short car ride end before his consciousness was completely gone.

- T - G - T:V - T:A - C -

"_Danger. Assistance. Free us... Must aide him. Our savior. He calls us. Help. Danger. Assistance. Free us..._" Wesker watched the screen along with the scientist who had brought the strange behavior to his attention. "What do you think? He has been at it for hours banging on the door like that. Other Plagas subjects are acting similarly. The giant has tried breaking containment 4 times now." His companion reported, pointing next to a new screen where the huge grey form of a Plagas host paced it's cell with great agitation. They had studied the parasites known as Las Plagas for years so Wesker didn't waste time explaining the simple details to Nyugen they both knew how these parasites worked. "It's an interesting development. Have 3144 prepped to be moved, we will test my theory." The other man nodded and left to prepare.

The blond took his leave as well and moved down a floor to the laboratories and opened a door to a small work station. A single woman occupied the small study space while the rest of the lab lay beyond a viewing window in another room accessed by a different door. He glanced in the room but the subject inside was no different then when he had first laid eyes on it. In his time away a new virus had been developed and used on parts of the world, dubbed the C-virus for how the infected usually cocooned before mutating. He did note as Kristen had mentioned earlier the heart rate had jumped 10 points higher along with an elevation of adrenaline.

"Mister Wesker, I'm glad you're here! We've had a break through!" Wesker turned his attention back to Kristen as she greeted him with excitement. They'd had this subject for many months and it was assumed it would hatch late as some tended to so he wasn't surprised when even a small change got the resident C-virus expert all a'flutter. "What's changed?" He inquired. Though the mutations he had seen could be fine bio-weapons the 48% hatch rate made him skeptical of the usefulness of this "C-virus." "We've learned the identity of the subject and he appears to respond to the mention of Chris Redfield, sir." Wesker clenched his hands at the mention of Chris, the bane of his very existence.

"How did you come by this knowledge?" He spoke though his words were a bit more clipped. Kristen caught on to his displeasure,"Your new arrival sparked conversation among the staff, Jeremy and Felix happened to be on the subject while checking the equipment in subject C02's room. I've been calling him Piers after we learned his name." She said. Wesker relaxed a bit, distracted by the thought of Leon having possibly triggered another development around the facility. Speaking of, he should probably check in on his troublesome pet next. "Please remember to keep a professional out-look on your work Ms. West, C02 will be fine." He left after that, choosing to change over to the subject's room.

An audio was on in the room switching between a description of the happenings of the C-virus featuring Chris and his deceased partner and a recording of Chris Redfield actually speaking. Wesker couldn't say he was pleased to hear that voice but he wouldn't let it get to him. He strode over to the cocoon in the center of the room and looked down on the crouched figure. "Piers... yet another 'partner' Redfield went through and cast aside." He sneered. Taunting had never failed him before and it was proven to be one of his best skills yet again when the cocoon before him gave a loud crack and the back split open. There was no telling what might come from inside but Wesker made no attempt to move away.

More cracking noises continued as the hardened mucus shell opened further and a vaguely human shape pulled itself upright fighting through a thick fleshy membrane. It struggled for a moment more until the membrane burst open and a human male was revealed. He looked exhausted and not seconds later he flopped to the ground as the cocoon fell into bits. Wesker raked his gaze over the slick but perfectly human figure propping himself upright onto his hands, curious now that he was faced with something that looked like it might have a brain about it. Breathing out a weak rasp, Piers tipped his head up and focused his wavering gaze on the man in black standing over him.

His lips trembled, words at the tip of his tongue but it was only after a harsh coughing fit that he manged an angry,"Why... do you know... my captain?" Piers ground out. Wesker noted with interest the sparks that ran over Piers' skin, frying the slime there and letting off a slight puff of steam. The corner of his lips pulled up in a smirk at the question, this one didn't waste any time. "Because I was his captain." The blonde replied. He enjoyed the suspicious look Nivans gave him and then looked over at the window,"Ms. West gas the chamber for me will you?" Upon his request it was as he turned for the door that a heavy gas began flowing into the room from two ducts near the ceiling.

"Hey! What are you doing?!" Piers called from the floor. He covered his nose and mouth but his position so close to the gas made it a futile attempt and he began coughing as he struggled onto his knees. Wesker exited the room without answering Piers and returned to Kristen's side to watch Piers fall onto his side again and finally pass out. Kristen pressed another button on the room's control panel and the gas shut off shortly after,"How... h-how did you do that?" She asked, she had watched and tested the cocoon for months and Wesker had walked in there insulted it once and it had cracked open for him. His eyebrow rose at her question but he decided to ignore it,"Get a team together and move him to Testing." She nodded with a frown on her face. He left her to the clean up and transportation before returning to the testing floor, perhaps Leon would be awake and able to explain himself.

* * *

I apologize if my extremely vague description of Australia is inaccurate or offensive somehow, it just so happened the continent I picked and the town/city I choose had the perfectly named hospital I wanted to use for the story. I feel kinda awkward having stalked an Australian police station/department via google. That's not illegal is it? o_ o;;;

And that childrenz is how you take down a super human in broad daylight without murdering anyone at no risk to your identity. ^_^b

OhHUNKIwishIknewwhoyouwereunderthatmasksoIcouldincludeyouinthisstorymorebutIdon'tsothisistheonlyfanficscreentimeyou'regonnaget. *deep breath* :(

Congrats Piers you just earned the Cole MacGrath award! I swear that's all I can think about now. *giggles* I guess it's pretty official that if anyone Chris knew isn't in the story I brought them back solely to use them against him!

Ugh, look at that insulting skill. I swear, if Wesker mocks, teases or taunts he gets exactly what he wants every time. O_ O


	10. Hunted

Short chapter of torture. Poor Leon, this is why you enjoy the privileges Wesker allots no matter how teaming with weirdness there is.

* * *

Upon arrival Wesker was informed Kennedy was still unconscious. '_That won't do._..' He muttered before entering the small containment chamber. Even at the casual pace he always sported it had been hours since Leon had been retrieved. Yes he had been shot up with enough tranquilizers to take down three elephants but from Wesker's experience that had hardly been enough to keep himself down for a few minutes.

Leon just continued to disappoint.

Leon sat bound in a sturdy chair that was welded to the floor, arms tied firmly behind his back and over the back of the chair. Wesker approached, grabbing the younger blond's head by his chin and tilting it upwards,"How much longer are you going to sleep? Wake up Kennedy." He chided, rather satisfied when Leon stirred in his grasp.

Eyelids fluttered momentarily before Leon opened them and focused on Wesker's face in the gloom. '_Shit_...' Wesker smiled at the recognition on Leon's face. "I told you, you would be taken care of so long as you did as I asked. What part of that was so hard to follow?" Leon swallowed nervously and looked away, looks like the nice guy act was way passed over. "You have a weird way of 'taking care' of people..." He responded. Wesker took his hand away. "Hospitality never was my strong suit." He mused. "Care to explain why you left?" He added, crossing his arms.

Leon stared hard at the other man in front of him,"Just had a feeling you guys were evil, and look, I think I might be right!" He snapped, looking down at his current predicament. Wesker hummed thoughtfully at the rude reply, he wasn't really interested in the answer but so far it still seemed memory loss was in play. "I'll show you how evil I can be... enjoy your punishment Kennedy maybe afterwards you will learn to listen." Wesker threatened before he moved aside and took up a position leaned against the wall to Leon's left. As if on cue the shutter on the wall to Leon's right cranked open and revealed a frightening reptilian monster. Leon felt like someone had mashed a frog, crocodile and a human together in some sick joke to make this monster.

The hunter ll stepped out of the cage, yellow eyes spying Wesker first then the bound man in the chair. It made a low noise and stepped toward Leon before darting it's gaze back to Wesker. The tyrant offered his captive with a wave of his hand and the green beast moved in on the bound male. Leon started struggling as it drew closer, wiggling his semi-numb limbs in a vain attempt to get the thick ropes holding him to give. The hunter ll made a full loop around Leon as he struggled against his bonds, taking in the state of it's prey before moving in, this would be too easy.

A scaly clawed hand slashed four shallow gashes in Leon's thigh and he grunts at the pain and blood blooming from the cuts. The hunter ll took it's time with the free kill it was being handed, lapping at the blood on it's claws. The hunter ll knew already this wasn't just a human being, Leon was advanced and eating him would be something akin to cannibalism which was why most virus riddled abominations didn't attack each other but it hadn't been fed today and the leading tyrant around here had just offered. It grabbed Leon's hip with the other hand and dug it's thumb deep into the ex-agent's abdomen piercing skin and organs alike as the blond tensed and chocked back a cry of pain.

"G-god damn it Wesker _help me!_" Leon grit. How could he just stand here and watch? This thing was going to kill him slowly and painfully! Those cold shades glinted in the dim lighting as Wesker tipped his head,"Find a way out yourself if you want to keep living." He called. Leon winced as the hunter ll withdrew it's claw, using both hands now to slash at his chest. The gashes stung along with the other wounds but Leon couldn't feel the ropes holding him down loosening any. The hunter ll spared another glance at Wesker when he spoke, wary the man might take this chance away from it before returning it's attention to Leon. Curling it's hands closed, it leaned in on it's knuckles in the bound man's lap and opened it's jaws to finish it's prey off.

Leon made a rather peculiar noise before it's teeth found their mark in his jugular and it stopped, curiosity peaked. It backed off enough to look Leon up and down, the injured man was panting and had a grimace on his sweating face. Leon closed his eyes and turned his head away from Wesker, this was too embarrassing he'd moaned, he had fucking _moaned_. He was in such pain the slight grinding against his dick had felt way better then it should have and now even the monster was looking at him. Dying didn't seem nearly as awful now but he was upset to notice the hunter ll was now repeating it's prior actions to try and get Leon to make that noise again.

He refused with an indignant whine before pulling his bonds taunt again with another pull and found hope, when he relaxed the ropes weren't as tight. The hunter ll did not care for the new noise Leon made but it had figured out where to prod it's little toy and for a moment it forgot eating to further play with it's meal. Leon couldn't believe it when the weird reptile thing kneaded his crotch and damn it felt good, no matter how amateur the tactics were. He wasn't going to bend again though and took the chance to keep jerking the ropes holding his arms behind his back. The hunter ll grew bored when it couldn't get Leon to make that peculiar noise again and decided to finish it's playing with a harsh push to the apparent weak spot.

A whole different level of pain was introduced by this and Leon cried out before clenching his teeth, he was going to murder this thing! The next tug of his sore arms made the rope snap and he felt the binding on his arms loosen abruptly just in time for him to shrug the rope to the ground and slug the hunter ll in the side of it's face. The scaly B.O.W. went flying to the floor, sliding to a stop near Wesker's boots,"Fuck you!" The angry blond spat at both monsters. Leon tried pulling at the ropes holding his legs to the chair but they wouldn't give so easily and he decided to stand, fists clenched as he waited for the scaly beast to get up and attack.

The hunter ll drew itself up back onto two legs but it didn't attack once standing, it looked between the two stronger B.O.W.s before backing away towards the shutter it had come from. Leon stood there, bristling and glaring daggers at his attacker until it had fully backed into the holding cell it came from. The sound of clapping drew Leon's angry gaze over to Wesker. "Well done." He stopped clapping after this. In a brash moment of anger Leon flipped the older man off, annoyed he couldn't do much else. Though vulgar Wesker couldn't think of the action any less then cute but he hid the smile well.

"Hunters back off when they no longer have the upper hand, this test though has brought about a new idea..." The darkly clad man mused. Leon felt like he knew where this was going,"Don't fuck with me. I get the message, okay? You caught me and I can't get away, you're the fucking boss." Leon grumbled. He looked down at himself when he was reminded he was probably hurt pretty badly though for being wounded he could say he had been through worse. The cuts on his leg were nonexistent and the hole in his side was hurting less but the slashes along his chest were still bleeding. Grimacing slightly, he glared at Wesker once more when he looked back up at him.

"Don't suppose I can get some first aide?" Wesker pushed off the wall and the shutter came down on the holding pen. "No need to waste time on that, you will heal." Walking up to his injured companion, Wesker placed his hand on Leon's shoulder and forced him back down into his seat. "Now that we have an understanding... I expect you to adhere to my rules when they are set." Leon didn't like the scolding tone he was being given. He rolled his shoulder and Wesker pulled away,"What are they?" He asked with a small sigh.

"The first still applies, do as I ask. Once your punishment is over I am sure you won't be breaking our 'stay on the premises unless authorized to leave' rule... And just for you I would like it if you stopped injuring my staff." Leon picked up instantly on the punishment hint, frowning as he looked up at the bossy male. "Wait a minute, I'm not done? I swear I've learned my lesson." Wesker smiled, shaking his head. "You may have but I still need combat data." Passing Leon by, Wesker moved over to the door,"Someone will come get you so you can clean up and eat, don't kill them." With that message left behind Leon watched Wesker leave and the door snapped closed behind him. Sighing further, Leon leaned his head into his hand. '_Great more torture with my name on it._..'

* * *

Merciful Hunter is merciful. 'Cause we all know they wouldn't be that nice or sparing if this was legit and someone was tied to a chair like that. But shh I demand the fear factor to be a good enough reason Leon isn't more severely wounded! Next chapter we have more torture(sorta) less sexualness and I get to use my favvy Resident Evil enemy! *fangirl hearts* Catch'ya next chapter. :)


	11. Struggle

I'm catching up with my current chapter and it's not going anywhere fast so for now I'm gonna go back to single updates on Wednesdays. :\ Here's hoping I can keep this damn story rolling... I feel like I'm only a few filler chapters off from getting to the damn point of this fic!

* * *

The next day's operations were similar to the day before's, Steve was mending from the blow he had taken but his injury had been tended and they were pretty sure the bones were set right and he would heal up within the next few days. Once Steven had been checked off his list Wesker made his way down to the Testing floor where he checked in on Piers. It had become apparent that while conscious C02 was extremely dangerous so Wesker had a special suit made to contain the constant electricity Piers gave off while awake. Through a near fruitless interrogation they had gathered Piers could recall anything he was asked about and he even had memory during the time he spent immobile in a cocoon. Piers had pieced together what his situation was after the first Q&A session and though no one had told him the men speaking were taken by surprise when he refused to speak with anyone other than Wesker himself.

Upon request Wesker was now here and though the ex-B.S.A.A. agent was waiting impatiently for the door to open so he could escape Wesker proved more prepared, opening the door ever so slightly and then delivering a sharp mustang kick to it. The metal dented with the force and made a sick thwacking sound as it slammed into the body in it's swinging radius. Wesker walked in as Piers hit the ground after the hard bounce off his cell wall. "Nice try." Wesker slammed the mangled door behind him though it no longer fit in it's frame properly. "Did you believe that would work or does everyone from the B.S.A.A. make such poor choices?" Wesker inquired, his words aimed to get a rise out of his captive.

Piers quickly recovered to a standing position, brows dropping down as a scowl became prominent. "Cut the crap, what do you want with me?" He demanded, bottling his temper for the moment. Strolling to the center of the room at a casual pace, Wesker shrugged,"The same as what I want with anyone under my roof," His arms rose and he spun to face the simpering man,"You have potential and whether you want to or not I will put that to use." A jolt of lightning jumped from the agitated B.O.W.'s jaw to his throat and he stepped forward, throwing his arm out and swinging it away,"I'm not doing anything you think you can make me do! I swore to stop villains like you and I won't be a part of the problem!" He shouted, shaking with anger.

_'What passion_...' Wesker felt a smile teasing his lips but he stifled it,"Won't? You always _were_ a part of the problem you've just refused to help the winning team." He shot back, calm compared to Piers. The younger man looked appalled,"Mass genocide is _not_ going to help anyone!" This time he showed a bit more control. Wesker collected himself and stared into the gradually yellowing gaze of his captive,"Really? Has it never occurred to you that this planet is over populated? Only a hand full of humans _truly_ matter. Everyone else is just so much chafe-" Wesker didn't even need to finish before Piers came barreling into him. It hadn't worked quite as well on Chris but it looked like Piers was impulsive enough to fall for it.

Sliding to the right, Wesker let Piers continue on passed him before grabbing the back of the younger man's collar and yanking him back. "I don't have _time_ for games Nivans. It would seem you need some obedience training." As he finished he released Piers, swung around and connected a blow with his leg to the other man's back. The kick sent Piers flying before he hit the ground and rolled, jumping into a crouch as he wheeled around to face the proud blond. Wesker was stalking toward him already and from his demeanor it looked like he meant business. While Piers could say he knew how to hold his own in a fight Chris had told him horror stories about Wesker, this "man" had been the reason Chris bulked up to an amazing level and he could only last a few minutes in a fight with Wesker. In those stories there was at least somewhere to run, somewhere to hide but here in this cell there was no hiding and no running, with his suit on Piers knew he had no special skills to help him.

Wesker's fist came flying then and Piers ducked just in time to have it miss. There was no time for a counterattack as the new position left him open to Wesker's follow up which was a knee to the sternum. At best it knocked him a bit breathless, at worst Piers thought he heard a snap, either way it hurt and Wesker's next punch landed solidly on his cheek. Piers stumbled off toward a corner after the first round and Wesker shook his hand as the tingling dissipated. His fist had been in contact with Piers' skin for not more than a fraction of a second but it had felt more like Wesker had just pressed his fist against a taser though it hadn't done much to impede him.

Piers was a bit better at dodging when the darkly clad man came for him again but there was never enough time to get in any hits of his own. Everything about this fight was unfair but Piers didn't let that stop him even after Wesker had beat him down until he couldn't get back up. This was what Wesker had been interested in the whole time Piers guessed because now that he was down Wesker stood off to the side, readjusting his shades. "Hmph, nothing special without that electricity... a pity. I will give you one last chance Nivans, I expect better behavior next time I see you." Piers grit his teeth but he had nothing to say to that. Wesker left after that, leaving Piers behind to heave a sigh and slump fully onto the floor.

Wesker had been expecting more. This new C-virus had the potential to infect the world but all Wesker could see it producing was mindless drones and maddened beings unfit for his new world. Piers wasn't much better, he had fended for a few moments but it hadn't lasted long. The only thing Wesker could gather from beating Chris' presumed dead partner was that he recovered quickly when bones had been broken. That wasn't such a big deal compared to the unique lightning ability the boy had. Wesker concluded physical testing wasn't the way to go about this for now, Piers was holding on to a life he would no longer be living. Checking in with the men assigned to monitoring C02, Wesker arranged for them to collect Piers and make a good effort to stress his mental state. He wanted that spirit broken when he checked in again, speaking of breaking people... Leon was next on his to-do list.

- T - G - T:V - T:A - C -

'_What am I doing?_' Leon wondered to himself. He was sitting leaned over on his knees in the same chair and cell from yesterday, hand buried in his dirty blonde bangs. He had been over this subject before but he still felt lost. Getting out of here was obvious but though he had the means to leave he was sitting here complacently instead. It just didn't feel right. He should be fighting, he knew that, sitting here and taking whatever Wesker had to throw at him wasn't his style. He looked over his shoulder at the door, it was solid and reinforced, could he really get through that? The door unlocked and Leon sat up in his seat two things might come through that door and both of them were monsters.

As the door swung wide a slim black stick with holes in it and a handle flew into the cell, Leon jumped to his feet just as the stun grenade went off with a flash and a bang. His hands were at his eyes before he fell back from the blast but he could feel the damage was done. At first Leon had focused solely on the fact his sight was gone and his head was killing him but he became aware of the keen noise adding deafness to the list. A stinging pain along his face, neck and arms had him guessing he may have been burned but that pain was quickly dropping off. "What was THAT for?!" Leon shouted at the door because he knew Wesker must have entered shortly after throwing his flashbang.

His thinking was spot on as Wesker had been the one to throw the grenade and after closing the door behind him had come to stand in the room watching Leon recover. The dazed agent had sat up and wiped tears from his eyes by the time before his hearing was clear enough to hear what his tormentor was saying. "...blind, why shouldn't you be?" Leon sighed, hearing only half of whatever excuse Wesker had been given. The burned flesh had healed over, his hearing was responsive and he was collected enough to stand but Wesker didn't see improvement in Leon's sight. "You are a cruel man..." Leon mumbled. Everything was dark, the whites and blues were gone and now things were just black. Even as he glared his streaming eyes toward the direction he could hear Wesker from he could see nothing but a slight change in light from black to slightly less black.

"Thank you for noticing." Was the reply and Leon could swear he heard a grin behind those words. Wesker chuckled at the frown Leon gave him before assuming a position against the wall like last time and pressed a clicker in his hand. Leon tried to make a mental image from the noises he heard and he tipped his head toward the shutter as it clattered open and then the room went quiet. At least at first it was quiet, Leon noticed after the shutter noise had stopped he could hear the heavy thumping of a heart beat. He thought maybe it was Wesker but he heard that now as a softer sound so it could only be the monster in the open cage.

Standing there in the darkness waiting for something to attack him had to be the most nerve wracking thing Leon could think of having to do. A strange clicking noise came from the cage and Leon jumped, he sealed his lips together at the thought of this was all a show for Wesker's viewing. '_Sick fuck_...' The clicking continued out of the cage though Leon couldn't say it was coming towards them, if anything it sounded like it were above head level. Was the creature making that noise clinging to the ceiling? It clicked around for several minutes more before Leon couldn't take the waiting and looked at Wesker,"What do I do?" He asked. A disturbingly long exhale came from the ceiling monster before Leon heard it drop to the floor and grate something hard against the concrete floor. They sounded like claws.

He backed up a step immediately as the scraping shuffled along the floor toward him,"Wesker!" He called though he doubted anything Wesker said would help. "Kill it..." The soft reply from across the room was nice to hear but Leon had no idea what he was up against. The monster drew closer and then Leon heard it swipe at him, he jumped back and felt the breeze as whatever appendage it had used flew passed the space his shins previously occupied. "Give me a weapon!" Leon snapped, dodging toward the chair as the thing attacking him jumped into the wall. "You do not need one." Wesker responded. Leon grit his teeth, of course he need a weapon to kill this thing! Sure this thing was short but he had heard the wall give a bit when it hit it, this thing wasn't small.

The Licker β slid off the wall toward it's blinded opponent, hearing Leon move farther away it braced on the floor before flinging it's tongue out. Some thin, slick muscle shot passed Leon grazing his neck and giving him the impression that if he hadn't been moving it would have impaled him. It wrapped twice around his throat the second he felt it and he was grasping at the muscle as it constricted before it tried to reel him backwards toward the monster. Leon was forced down to his knees from the pulling and suffocation, he reached for the chair with one hand but felt nothing as pressure built in his head. His legs faltered soon after and it pulled him closer following shortly after with him kicking the B.O.W. in the face.

The tongue looping his neck went slack as the beast cried out, it's tender brain having taken part of the blow. Leon ripped the appendage off his neck immediately before kicking the Licker β again. His boot met air this time before a body crawled onto him and he felt exactly how large a monster he was fighting. Putting his hands on his attacker only left Leon to wonder what it could look like, it felt like he was pushing a heavily muscled human away but the organ his thumb brushed against wasn't something a human had dangling off it's chest. It was the source of the heartbeat in the room, the one that had been so loud.

Leon had no idea this monster was raising it's clawed arm up to rip his throat out but he beat it to the punch when he grabbed the heart dangling from his opponent's chest and squeezed until his fingers pierced the pulsating flesh. The Licker β made a wounded cry, it's limbs going to the floor as it tried to stay on all four limbs. Leon, panting and extremely nervous, felt the body on top of him start shaking before it slowly slumped onto him and went still. Leon laid there for several moments, panting unsteadily as a pool of blood blossomed on the floor around him. He quickly shoved the heavy body off him and wiped his hand off on his sleeve as he sat up, he didn't need some weird monster bleeding all over him. He should have moved sooner, his shirt was soaked now.

"Stop holding back." Leon snapped his head toward the voice, he had temporarily forgotten Wesker was still in the room. "I'm not holding back." What was that suppose to even mean? Did he want Leon to go barreling at the monster with no regard for his own safety? Wesker pushed off the wall, hands still crossed over his chest but he didn't move closer. "You are. You keep hiding behind fear. I saw it now though, the look on your face when you crushed it's heart." Leon looked away as Wesker talked, he didn't like what he was getting at. "You gave up your fear, just for a moment, allowed something more rational in... something like hate." Leon shook his head, that wasn't it, he wouldn't admit it. "I was scared..." He mumbled but even he wouldn't believe what he said with how weak it had sounded.

Wesker was moving toward him now,"You hated the thought of dying. Hated being weak. You may be afraid of it now Leon, but it is what will save you and it is what will make you strong." Wesker grasped Leon's shirt by the shoulder and heaved him to his feet. Leon stumbled, grasping the tyrant's wrist as he steadied himself. "I'm not giving in! Not to this feeling and not to you!" Wesker hummed as Leon shouted this, there was his proof. His grip slackened a fraction so that Leon stood on his own. "You may resist to your heart's content but so long as you fight it I will make you fight and it will pound at the door of your mind until you break..." As he finished, Wesker released Leon's clothes and turned to leave.

Watching with pale eyes, Leon moved after Wesker when he heard the door open. "I don't break easy. ...You won't win." Wesker smiled, just a tad, exactly something one of the self righteous fools would say. They always did things difficult but he wouldn't have it any other way. He closed the door then and walked away, he would check back tomorrow and see about Leon's condition. Though Wesker had never been blinded before in the same manner as Leon he had healed from an eye injury that had ruined his left eye and he had assumptions that Leon would recover within twenty-four hours.

* * *

Wesker it's not polite to throw things that explode at people, no matter how lethal or not it may be. *waves finger* Kinda felt bad for Leon having to fight a Licker beta on it's level of "can't see" and having absolutely no weapon to use. We've all seen how epic a dodger Leon is though so he totally owned that Licker beta! :D

Hmm, looks like there's something deeper going on here... can you hold up to the pressure Leon?


	12. Discovery

The next day Wesker put aside visiting anyone around the complex. His last visit to the medical floor told him that Steven would be out today and back to taking care of the facility, though, while Wesker was around he hardly had the right to his job. Piers would be occupied for several more days to come and Leon, well, he was still blind. A twinge of sympathy nagged at him when he thought of what he had done, he of all people knew how sensitive Leon's eyes would be yet he had thrown the flash grenade anyway. He curled his lip at the emotion, he was doing it again, worrying about Leon. He needed to stop this, getting attached had never done him good and he doubted Leon of all people could ever be a permanent fixture in his life.

Wesker sighed, leaning back in his chair, he was doing too much thinking and not enough reading. Two months had passed and he still hadn't finished reading through all the lab reports, news casts, company movements and Anti-bio-terrorism organization reports. He might have been done by now if his precious spawn hadn't been wavering between dying and perfectly stable. There was no use blaming Leon and he returned his gaze to the large screen spanning the back wall of his "office." Many pages were opened all over the screen, each section divided up by what they were about. Wesker had sifted through the news first, nothing particularly exciting to him though he did watch the coverage for the C-virus outbreak from a year ago.

The lab reports were showing promise in multiple subjects and it may have been the reminder of his old partner but Wesker enjoyed seeing that the G-virus had progressed and could now be used as a proper bio-weapon. Now he had the means to spread a virus by air, water, blood and animals. He just had to wait, just a little longer and then he could try again. He knew they were important but the rival company's movements in the market were as dull as they had been before and took sheer will power to get through. Reports mentioning Chris however drew him in much too easily and it was upon reading a report from a year ago that he crossed a pair of sentences he was momentarily lost on.

_The mission to find the son of Albert Wesker has been completed. I have confirmed that Jake Muller is the biological son of Wesker._

Surprise wasn't something Wesker showed well and after reading the interesting information he quickly followed it up by finishing off the report. He stopped there, drumming his fingers along the left arm rest in thought. '_I never imagined it... My plans kicked off and I left her behind, I assumed that was the end of it. To think she had a child without my knowing._' Reading that she had passed didn't sadden him so much as it irritated him she hadn't told him. He knew why, even with her he had been constantly in control and even a bit condescending.

_'Jake Muller._' With the name now on his mind, Wesker tapped away at the buttons on his right arm rest, exiting most of the windows opened and bringing up anything in the database on Jake Muller. Curiously enough there wasn't much to read, what activities that were recorded were simple and flat, giving no personality to the person they described. Pulling up a report by Sherry Birkin told him far more, she detailed a grand adventure constantly eluding an unkillable foe. They spent most of their time together escaping after being captured but despite the set backs Jake contributed to the C-vaccine and it had more or less saved the world. How cute that his son was doing the exact opposite of what his father did for a living.

Pages continued to open and close before Wesker found a recent call log between two numbers. The calls themselves were only minutes at a time but most of the interaction seemed to be by message which made it easy to follow the conversation. A small parish in the north end of the middle east had heard news of a man who would exterminate B.O.W.s so long as their situation was bad enough and they could supply him with whatever he asked for. The items were usually of small value making it seem more like charity work then anything else. The second party, being Jake, had accepted this task at the price of one folk tale. The last message had been dated nearly two months ago from Jake's number and Wesker rolled over the idea to look into his son any further.

Jake wasn't all that important but the conniving man would be lying if he said the boy didn't interest him. Pulling his communication cube from his breast pocket, Wesker typed in the number on screen into the cube before jotting down a message. If he must play the waiting game, perhaps company was in order.

- T - G - T:V - T:A - C -

Why had he agreed to come here? Jake had said it was 'the sickest bar in town' and while he wasn't a fan of the new hip words kids used now'a'days he was pretty sure 'sick' was some variation of awesome or cool. This was a karaoke bar. This wasn't awesome, cool or even fun. Chris slumped back in the rounded booth he was sitting at with Jake Muller and covered his face, there wasn't enough alcohol in the world to make this worth while. "Hm, it really is killing you to have a little culture in your life isn't it?" Jake teased. Chris gave him a grumpy look,"Nails on chalkboard would sound better then this lady-" Jake laughed at that and cut in,"Oh, yeah because you know how to sing like Senatra." Even Chris chuckled a bit at that.

They didn't make a habit of this hanging out thing but this was one of the few times Chris was off duty and Jake wasn't out badassing it alone hero style. Bars were the norm for their meeting places and this time Jake had picked the location, Chris never guessed the kid would pick some place that served more then just drinks. They had been there nearly an hour playing catch up and Jake had forced Chris to strut his stuff up on the small stage. It hadn't gone well and Chris was back in his seat before the instrumental of the song had finished. Now as the woman left the stage Jake scooted out of the booth and threw a smile back at Chris,"Don't wish me luck or anything, I won't need it." He then sauntered off to the stage and jumped on it to meet the announcer calling each new person up to the stage.

Chris smirked as he watched Jake wander off, his old man might have been a stick in the mud but Muller sure knew how to have fun. The announcer introduced Jake to the crowd and supplied what the song would be before walking off stage and Jake took the mic from it's stand. The intro to the song was strange, several series of clicks before an accordion started up and finally a semblance of a band joined in with just the right beat that Jake patted his hands together with the music and persuaded a few of the watchers to clap along with the song. The karaoke machine then displayed words and Jake wasted no time in diving into the song, eyes on the crowd instead of the machine.

_Come with me now... Come with me now..._

The beat jumped up in tempo and Jake's voice sharpened as he continued the song's chorus before it dropped off to a mellow tune again and he all but talked through the words.

_Afraid to lose control. Caught up in this world. _

_I've wasted time, I've waste breath, I think I've thought myself to death... _

_I was born without this fear. Now only this seems clear. _

_I need to move, I need to fight, I need to lose myself tonight._

The chorus boomed in right after and the beat was back up to violent yet lively. Chris had to hand it to Jake, the man knew what he was doing up there, his pitch was amazing and he moved across the stage at a crowd engaging pace. Once again the song left the chorus,

_I think with my heart and I move with my head. I open my mouth and it's somethin' I've read. _

_I've stood at this door before I'm told but part of me knows that I'm growin' too old._

_Confused what I thought for somethin' I felt. Confused what I feel with somethin' that's real._

_I tried to sell my soul last night. Funny, he wouldn't even take a bite._

Jake gave a shrug at the last part before he was moving to the edge of the stage and dropping down on one knee near a table with a few ladies sat down around it.

_Faaar awaaay... _

_I heeeard him say..._

"_Come with me now._" He called softly to his private audience, the mic held away so the crowd couldn't hear. Having successfully gotten his targets a bit flustered he was back on his feet and moving away,

_Don't delay... I heeeard him say._

_Come with me now._

_Faaar awaaaaay I heeeeeeeaaard him say. _

_Come with me now._

_Don't delaaaaaay I heeeeaaaaard him say. _

_Come with me now..._

The chorus blasted back in and Jake jumped back into it until the instrumental cue hit. He didn't waste a second of his time to show off so while the music played Jake patted his hands together with the beat once more and even more people joined him this time. He repeated the lyrics from earlier in the fevered pitch of the chorus before a guitar stole in and he waited it out to get a few more lines of the chorus out. The song ended then and he returned the mic to it's stand, soaking up the crowd's praise of clapping before he hopped off stage and returned to Chris at their table. Chris noticed more then a few people were watching Jake before he sat down, including the table of women he had flirted with earlier.

"Well aren't you just the biggest show off." He greeted his companion and then followed it up with a swig from his drink. Jake sported a self satisfied grin,"Damn straight. Jealous?" He sneered leaning back and draping his arms over the rim of the booth. Chris snorted, there was no way he needed to be jealous of Muller. Jake left it off at that when he felt his phone buzz with a message, he produced it from his pocket and opened the message waiting for him. His brow cocked as he read it before he gathered both hands on the screen and replied. The next message didn't come immediately and Jake scowled at his phone until it popped up.

"What's up? Someone have it out for you or something? You look kinda pissed there." Chris called as he watched the other man fiddle with his phone. As the message arrived, Jake opened it and read it quickly to which his other brow joined the first for a nice surprised looking expression. Putting his phone on the table he slid it towards Chris' hand,"Looks more like someone has it out for you, tough guy." Chris blinked, grabbing the phone as it came his way. He glanced down at the screen then and read the short conversation Jake was having.

_Hello Mister Muller, I understand you do jobs at a price of coin or information?_  
_I have information on your father. _  
_That is a subject I've heard you are interested in correct? _  
_l/_

_What's the job?_  
_\l_

_Kill Chris Redfield._  
_l/_

Chris stared at the conversation on the screen. Who would have more information on Wesker now, the guy was dead. And more importantly why was someone trying to get Jake of all people to kill him? This was one ballsy client. Looking back at Jake, he passed the phone back over,"I'm sure I've pissed off enough people in my days as an agent but never like this, you gonna take them up on that offer for the information?" Jake huffed,"What do you take me for? I don't kill my friends for some news on my old man." Chris smiled, no Jake wasn't like that but he felt compelled to ask anyway.

Attention back on his phone, Jake typed in a response before sending it off, no way was this a good enough deal to bother considering. It was after his refusal he noted the time,"Wow it's nearly 2, place'll be closing soon." Chris nodded, finishing off his drink. "Guess we should call it a night. Been great seein' ya." He patted his companion's shoulder before scooting out of the booth and pulling his keys from his pockets. Jake joined him in standing and they headed out to their vehicles, sharing a goodbye and goodnight before parting ways. Jake straddled his bike and turned it on but he didn't rev it up as his thoughts clung to the text messages. There was way too much mystery surrounding them for him to just drop it, he had so many questions and he knew without doing the job he wouldn't get any answers. He pulled his phone out again, looking after Chris as he drove off and then he typed in a question and sent it to his anonymous client.

_Who are you? _

* * *

He knows guys, he _knows_. o_ o

How did this turn into a song fic? lol I'm so sorry. xD So yeah, this was a chapter half plot driven and half fun times, whoo! -we need more fun times... ._ .;

I didn't think I held Jake that high in respect or whatever but I think I somehow made him even more confident then when I played RE6 xD He could probably act like this if he felt like it tho, which, I would be totally fine with. o_ o Hehe, Jake you are so hooked. :3

**Song by KONGOS performing Come With Me Now. (C) 2014 Epic Records, a division of Sony Music Entertainment.** Quite obvious I don't own the song but there's the legal stuff. Look it up, check it out and enjoy if you've never heard the song.


	13. Morals

At this point I believe I'm officially freaking out. I know where to go with my fanfiction but my ability to write just left. I hate feeling so not-creative when I have a project I want to finish! Sun'uv'a'bitch this sucks! At least you guys won't have to worry about the fic suddenly not being updated for a month in some change... Anyway, read, read, go -I have to focused here!

* * *

The light shinning in his eyes hurt.

The doctor turned the tool off, finished with her check up and smiled. "You seem a little fatigued but your eyes have made a full recovery." She informed Leon and he nodded. He was still a bit bewildered. He shouldn't be seeing any of this, not the room, not her smile nor the tool she had used to test his sight with. "I can't believe I can see..." He mumbled. The woman dropped her smile,"Is it really such a wonder?" She asked. With a motion of her hand to all of him she continued,"You may not be very informed but your body is super human now, you have a skill set anyone would kill for. It may be strange for you now but you will get used to it." She smiled once again after she finished.

It was really refreshing to see some optimism and Leon certainly was glad to have her around even if he didn't know her at all. "I really don't think I can get used to coming back from being blind." He said with a sadder smile of his own. "Well... I know it's nothing to look forward to but now that you're all healed up you've got to get back into the ring." Leon looked at the floor at the news, scowling at the idea of Wesker and the fighting he was going to be forced into. "...I'm sorry you have to go through this." Leon was a bit surprised to hear that. He glanced up at her, slitted burgundy eyes meeting her pale blue. "He wants you to do something special, that's why he keeps doing it. I can't tell you to do it but that's what will make him stop..." She sighed. "Are you ready?" They both knew he was yet wasn't ready though neither said anything as Leon slid off the examination table.

She lead the way out of the clean little doctor's room, out into the hall and then down to the elevator which they took from the medical floor to the testing floor. The pleasant corridors were replaced here with the blandest comparison and a plus amount to the doors lining the halls. They passed the one Leon had been taken to and he looked at it as they continued on. '_We're not going back to the usual one?_' He felt sick to think this could be worse and then she stopped at a door. "I'm not allowed to keep this door open long so when it opens, get in there." She instructed, meeting his inquisitive gaze sternly.

That was great to hear, the door couldn't be open for long, there was something murderous behind it wasn't there? Pulling out a card, she swiped it through the reader and the door unlocked, sliding into the wall with a smooth woosh. Leon gazed inside and thought for a moment of running. But he had promised not to run and he knew it wouldn't help him anyway. He felt the woman was close to saying something or pushing him in but he stepped inside and the door slid closed just as quietly as it had opened.

The surroundings he was greeted with were pretty grungy and the lighting was fairing poor as well. Vents and grates lined the walls and floor and by the clear slime oozing from them he guessed the thing in here with him wasn't pretty. He glanced passed the walls making a small room around him into another small room, by the looks of it the vents and grates continued in a pattern and as he walked through one of the branching options it looked like the cell he was in was sectioned off with walls to make something similar to the tiniest maze ever. The sound of something squishing about came from a vent on the far side of the tiny room and a slick squirming blue fleshy thing squeezed it's way into view from the vent.

'_What? Wesker not even going to make an appearance this time?'_ He thought, watching the thing wriggle out from the vent to see it was a head soon followed by shoulders and arms. The head on the monster began making loud gasping breathing noises and Leon almost missed the sound of a second squishing noise starting up under his feet. He jumped back as a pink fleshy bit forced it's way up through the round hole in the middle of the grate before it transitioned to blue flesh again and something like the bottom half of a body kicked it's way around on the ground. The top half of the monster had wriggled free of the grate and was dragging itself to the kicking legs.

Leon backed away further into the door frame as the two pieces gathered together at their respective pink halves to make one gangly blue freak. It's limbs were long, head misshapen and it seemed to be lacking any real sense of balance. He gave a shudder as it turned around and nearly fell over. How was he going to fight this thing? It didn't have very much muscle on it from what he could see but he knew deep down this thing was a killer. He swore it was mocking him as a thick worm-like parasite forced it's way out of the human shell to make high pitched squeals at him. It was sucked back down as the monster lunged at him, huge long fingered hands stretching for his face.

Dropping down, he followed up with a sharp jab with his elbow into it's ribs only to find it had none. The Rasklapanje sucked in a tortured breath and stumbled back, momentarily stunned by the attack regardless of how it tapered off at the end from Leon's surprise. It lurched forward after a moment, one hand reaching out again to which the blond slapped the flailing arm out of his face and delivering a kick to the monster's back. It flopped gracelessly to the floor and continued it's breathing racket as Leon backed away. '_This thing is disgusting... I can't believe I'm seriously trying to beat it with my bare hands. Is it even phased?_' His wondering was what the Rasklapanje needed to turn over on the ground and right itself. Leon was ready to beat it back again only it decided to rip it's hand off mid-forearm and throw it at him.

The thing was still wiggling as it hit his thigh, it then used it's fingers and the tentacles along the ripped off half to slither up his body, behind his back, under his arm before clinging to his face. Leon patted frantically for the hand crawling on him but then it was on his face and he grabbed it with both hands. The freakish thing must have had suckers on the finger tips because he tugged and tugged and it just wouldn't come off. He was beginning to panic when it finally came free and he threw it on the ground with a disgusted growl. He looked up at the main body to see and then feel it swing it's partial arm into his face and he fell back flat on the floor.

"Ugh..." A large foot stomped into his stomach and he gasped, hands ringing the boneless ankle before the Rasklapanje pulled it's foot away and straddled his hips. It grabbed his head then and he cried out. No! This was not happening! His heart beat was like thunder in his ears as he shoved at the Rasklapanje's chest before moving one hand to the forearm of the hand grabbing his head. Leon could feel his arms weren't long enough to push the thing back far enough before it recovered and bore down on him just as hard. He squeezed his eyes shut, bracing his arm against the monster's collar while he fended off the hand and arm he managed to remove from his face.

_'I'm not ready to die! Goddamn it why is this happening?_' Though he knew it couldn't help him he hoped someone would help him, anyone, Wesker even! He just wanted to live. Unbidden a feeling Leon kept at bay ever since waking in a hospital a couple weeks ago came forward conjuring the words Wesker had spoken last time they were near each other. Words came to him of being able to save himself, having power, having everything but he refused the idea. This feeling was dark, it was evil and so malicious he was afraid of it.

He opened his eyes to look at his attacker, the Rasklapanje was leaned over him now, it's gasping mouth no longer wheezing harshly as the pink wriggling parasite forced it's way toward his face.

'_God... no..._'

He didn't want this. He didn't want that thing to do whatever it wanted to do to him.

So he stopped holding the feeling back.

The world felt like it shifted onto it's side and suddenly he was in control. The Rasklapanje was weak, he gripped it's wrist tight with one hand and felt the flesh crush in his grip. His other hand grabbed the wriggling parasite before it could slide back into the human shell or attack him and he felt the skin of his hand burn coming into contact with the acidic slime the parasite was coated with.

It was a small pain but he didn't care, he was in control.

The wrist went limp in his hand and he tossed it aside to get a grip with both hands as the monster over him began thrashing in earnest. It wheezed and squealed but Leon didn't let up even slightly as he rolled them over and pulled the pink worm from it's casing. He righted into a standing position as he pulled and tugged before it came free with a sickly ripping noise. The blue humanoid figure under his boot let out one last wheeze before it went still and he stared at the thrashing worm in his hands.

It was so helpless, prone now as it was.

Good.

Not so dangerous now without it's body.

Leon flung it to the floor as he had with the hand and looked down on it. He was so calm now, indifferent even and then he stomped on the Rasklapanje's wriggling parasite. It squealed pathetically and then he stomped again. He kept doing so until it was a bloody pulp on the floor. He stood back when it no longer made any living noises and stared at his work.

It was ugly.

He _hated_ it.

The sound of the door drew his attention off of the deadened bodies lying at his feet. It felt good to see the Rasklapanje dead.

Wesker was there when he turned to look at the door but he didn't frown like he normally would. He hated this man just as he hated the monster at his feet. The darkly dressed man swatted Leon's hand away when he lashed out with a punch so fast it could have killed. His speed was up, Wesker noted and he deflected or dodged every attack Leon tried to throw at him before he connected a solid punch to the younger man's abdomen. A gasp left him and he doubled over, gripping Wesker's arm feebly as the strength and speed wilted. Leon panted, trembling as he closed his eyes.

He was back.

It had been... so dark.

Wesker looked down on Leon, he could feel the shift inside the younger man and he sighed. The boy was wobbling now and there was no doubt he couldn't hold his own weight any longer. Wesker guided Leon to the ground and knelt with the former agent leaned against him. Leon wouldn't look at him but Wesker said nothing while Leon shivered against him. He had never been good with words and it was obvious Leon required some sense of comfort. His hand patted Leon's hair before he stroked the locks silently and this eased the shake of the other's shoulders against his chest. "Well done..." Leon squeezed his eyes tighter together as Wesker spoke, he didn't want to hear that.

* * *

This was not the scene I wanted to go with when it came to the Rask but I should probably stop taking every chance to wound and/or attempt to murder Leon as he is the other party of my on going couple. xD So anyway I'm sure this trade off was no better for him, poor guy, he jumps through so many hoops.

Seeya next week guys! ^^


	14. Reminder

Leon stirred into consciousness, feeling a bed under him and thinking for a short moment he had only been dreaming. Opening his eyes, he looked at a night stand with a lamp and clock on it. The numbers were a crisp red but the time didn't matter to him as he recognized his surroundings. He had been here before, his nightmare was not yet over. When he moved was when he noticed an arm around his waist and he bristled at the thought of sharing a bed with anyone when he was as naked as he happened to be at the moment.

Getting up onto his elbow, he looked behind him to see his bed partner was, naturally, Wesker. A whole slue of negative feelings bubbled in Leon when he looked at the other blond but he had to say embarrassment was the most prominent at the moment. His movement hadn't woken the slumbering man and Leon tried ever so carefully to get out of the bed to go hunt down some clothes to put on. He had moved only a bit in preparation to get up and then the arm around his waist tightened and he was pulled flush against his bed mate. "Where do you think you're going?" A sleep-raspy voice demanded.

A blush colored his cheeks and ears rose as he felt how naked and warm the other man was under the sheets. Leon tried to shoo the thoughts of the last time he had been intimate with Wesker away but all he could think about was the kisses and how good it had felt to have the elder man's attention solely on him. "I'm- I-I'm getting up." His words stuttered from his lips and he curled a bit on the bed in shame. Why was he so timid about this? Wesker could be scary when he wanted to but lying here naked with the man was so embarrassing that he clammed up this much? He frowned as the man hugging him close chuckled in his ear, he wanted the shield of his clothing something fierce right now.

"No you aren't." An actual pout formed on Leon's face,"You probably couldn't get up even if you tried." A teasing lit danced in Wesker's words. The younger man was inclined to prove Wesker wrong but he no longer felt like getting up. The bed might be filled with a guy he didn't want to be around but it was nice and warm and he didn't feel all that top notch right now. Sighing softly, he settled for pulling away from Wesker and clinging to the edge of the bed. "You didn't... _do_ anything while I was unconscious... did you?" The sentence was quiet though Leon managed to spit it out.

Wesker didn't say anything at first making Leon grow tense and he drew it out longer still as his hand slid over the other's lean side down to his hip. "No." He said it so flippantly. Leon pushed the hand off him, eyes focused ahead on the lamp and clock. "Are you... going to now that I'm awake?" His face heated with the words but he refused to look over his shoulder at the other man. Wesker propped himself up on his elbow, smirking at the blush he could spot on Leon's face. "I'm not sure, do you want to get up anytime soon?" '_What kind of question is that?_' Leon looked over his shoulder, one brow higher then the other. "What does that have to...?" His question trailed off as lips found their place on his.

Leon felt a bit tricked. It was much too hard to pull away and kisses always lead to more. He didn't want more, Wesker didn't deserve it but he rolled over when a demanding hand tugged his shoulder back and rolled him over to face his partner. Leon closed his eyes, tried to shut him out but he felt the tongue lapping at his lips and it actually felt wrong to deny Wesker. He was drug down deep when he opened his mouth, the kisses Wesker attacked him with were quick yet satisfying and Leon hadn't realized he was chasing the man down every time he pulled away until Wesker got free and rumbled an amused laugh. He was going to say something, Leon knew and he didn't want to hear it.

Rolling over onto his back with an arm over his head on the pillow and the other laid over his waist, the young blond stared at the ceiling so he wouldn't have to look at the satisfied smirk Wesker was wearing. "I'm just some toy to play with for you, aren't I? I don't like all these games, just stop." Thinking about the mixed messages Wesker constantly sent had Leon upset, so much so he was willing to talk out of line. The serious note in Leon's tone returned Wesker to his carefully reserved self. "Using people is something that comes easy but you believe I am so cold enough to simply bed you as I please. You haven't had the time to see that I mean what I do with you... nor the fact I do this to help you." Leon looked at the elder man then,"And how exactly does this help me?" He demanded, waving a hand between the two of them.

It was irritating how ungrateful someone could be when they didn't know something. Wesker laid back and smoothed a hand over his hair, sweeping back the stray strands of his bangs that were falling out of place. "Allow me to offer some examples. When you woke, how did you feel?" Leon stared at Wesker, he hadn't wanted this bout of questions to be turned on him. Thinking about it he hadn't felt good at all when he woke up, wasn't sleep supposed to make you feel better then before you went down? Then again he had been knocked unconscious... "...Like I'd just fought off a giant freak." He grumbled after a moment.

Wesker could feel the blame Leon was jabbing at him in the short sentence, he wasn't going to feel sorry for Leon when there was still more to test and learn. "You looked more like you had been hit by a car and backed over a few times. Now, however, how do you feel?" His teasing was slight but Leon scowled at him. "...Good, actually." It hadn't been all that important before Wesker had asked but now that he pointed it out the fatigue was gone. Wesker rolled his head to the side to meet Leon's gaze,"You didn't simply shake that off. Your body has special needs and whether you care for me or not it is the reason why you crave contact with me." Leon wasn't looking all that convinced but he also looked very uncertain.

He looked away, thinking deeper on the subject. There was no way this was a thing, people didn't bounce back just by touching someone else. "You need more proof? The hospital, you looked ready to pass out before I held you up, afterward you were fine. I found you on the floor upstairs mid-cardiac arrest yet you were back on your feet in seconds once my hand had cupped your cheek for only a moment." Leon couldn't deny how convincing that sounded, both of those times had been much more sever then now but one he could at least explain away. Had that time on the couch been for this reason too? It felt all wrong, Wesker made it so easy to think he was using Leon but it was really the other way around? And Wesker was allowing him to?

Leon was turned away but Wesker could see his expression and it had dropped even lower then the uncertain look from before. "I can see why you thought I was playing with you but there is no game. I am taking care of you as you need it." A small painful twinge twisted in Leon's chest as he heard that. '_What the hell was I expecting? He doesn't even know what love is. Why would I want it from him anyway?_' Leon closed his eyes feeling a wave of emotion bare down on him. "Even when you're helping you're a heartless bastard." He knew it wasn't much but it would be nice if Wesker showed at least a little sign he had a heart.

The elder man pursed his lips, oh he could just wrap his hands around this aggravating welp's neck and throttle him. "Mmm, yes I suppose I am... I haven't needed to share what I feel for someone else in decades." Decades? Jesus, how old was this guy, Leon had to wonder. Fingers turned Leon's head to look at their owner and the younger man felt a small flutter at the unusually soft look in Albert's bright red-orange eyes. "I don't share this with you lightly... I feel things for you. I don't foresee a relationship with you though I know you will be at my side until death. It would be impossible to ignore my feelings for that long." He knew his words weren't exactly the most romantic thing he could say but he did want Leon to know he was loved even when it didn't seem like he cared at all.

That had been the worst show of feelings Leon could say he had ever seen but coming from Wesker and how he always seemed to act like a brick wall it was also some what cute. It didn't change much but it was nice to hear. He felt himself leaning forward and then the fingers that had hooked his chin around to look at Wesker were now holding him at bay,"Aah, there it is. I'm afraid you've squandered your time. I have things to do." Wesker stated, teasing in his own way. Leon frowned as his partner removed his hand and sat up, he wasn't all that into the other blond the least he could do was oblige him when he offered. Flipping the covers back, Wesker got up from the bed and made his way over to the closet.

As he slid the sliding door aside and chose his articles of clothing he began a new conservation,"There's been some strange behavior since you arrived in a few test subjects. I would like you to come with me, get dressed." After the things Wesker had put him through Leon wasn't so sure he wanted to go. Still, he found himself glancing around for his clothes but they weren't anywhere in sight,"What do I do about my clothes situation?" He asked. Wesker pointed over to the dresser in the room,"The bottom two drawers will be your's from now on." Leon looked at the dresser, it shouldn't have been so comforting yet it was nice to know he had some possessions around here. It was a hint of normalcy in this strange facility and he was very thankful to have it.

He got up and stood there a moment feeling a rush of blood to his head, he waited for it to regulate before stepping over to the dresser and kneeling down to the bottom drawers. The top had several shirts of varying dark colors along with boxers and socks. The bottom held pants and jeans that would match the shirts, there was also a single pair of low cut boots but the knife resting on top of the folded clothes was what drew Leon in. It was familiar. He picked the sheathed blade up and revealed the smooth steel. What was it about this knife? The longer he looked it the more pain gathered at his temple. He didn't look away, he couldn't, Leon wasn't even focused on the knife anymore as a reel of memories played along in his head.

He didn't understand where they were from.

_He was in a boat on a lake, his leg was caught, a rope was tight on it and it only grew tighter. The knife he was looking at was in his hand. _He didn't know how he had ended up here_ but the situation was bad and the rope was going to drag him under if he didn't cut it off. He slashed at the rope and once it came off he was suddenly on his feet with a large grey humanoid knelt down in front of him, clutching it's face with a pained cry. A parasite was wriggling from a tear in it's back and though it was dangerous it seemed sound to Leon to jump on it's back and attack it there with the knife that was once again in his hand. He jumped off the dying monster and rolled to his feet finding that his surroundings had changed again._

_His cheek was stinging now and he rubbed the blood leaking from a scratch there. Looking ahead he met the gaze of a muscled man wielding a knife,"Been a long time... Comrade." The man said but there was no warmth in his words. Leon couldn't say he knew him but his name was on his tongue and he felt a bit surprised to see this man."Krauser?" He called._

_"I died in the crash two years ago; is that what they told you?" Krauser said, leading into a question as he fiddled with his knife and walked an arc toward Leon. This man was quite dangerous and Leon knew enough that he shouldn't let him get close so he walked in a circle opposite to keep Krauser in sight and far away. "So you're the one who kidnapped Ashley." _Who was Ashley? Why was she important to him?_ Krauser smiled some at this,"You catch on quick, as expected. After all you and I both know where we come from." He spun his knife along a specialized hook design on the blade and continued his path as he spoke until he was faced away from Leon._

_The fight was on then when Krauser came around with a wide swing at Leon's throat. They traded a couple slashes at each other before backing off to a tense stalemate. "What'do you want?" Leon snapped. Krauser grunted but didn't reply, he jumped in and took another swing at Leon to which Leon hopped back. The move had made an opening and Krauser redirected his arm to jab the knife upward. Leon barely managed to keep it from cutting him as he back peddled another step and traded his knife out to his other hand. Krauser backed off a bit and they side stepped cautiously as he spoke. "The sample Saddler developed that's all." He lunged forward then and their blades skidded against each other loudly._

_The larger man went passed and they traded places. "Leave Ashley out of it." Leon demanded. Krauser moved a bit closer and Leon waited for the next strike,"Oh I needed her to buy Saddler's trust in me, just like you, I'm American." Krauser stood to his full height, flipping his blade upright in his hand then he kicked out with his boot, hitting a barrel near their feet high toward Leon's face. He was prepared for it and knocked it aside with his free hand as Krauser made for a dirty strike in his moment of distraction. Leon brought his knife up bracing his other hand on the knife's handle too as they clashed with a cry of steel against steel and some sparks. The force with which Krauser had put into the rush was a bit too much and they both went back, Leon flipping backwards to land in a crouch and Krauser flying wide to land on his hands and then flip on to one knee._

_They both glanced over their shoulders at each other, backs turned for only a moment. "You got her involved just for that?!" Leon felt his temper slip and it was his turn to come at the man he apparently knew as Krauser. The swings he made were carefully deflected and after a couple more dings and clangs Krauser thrust forward so his opponent needed to dodge backwards. Leon evaded and swapped hands again before swinging around in an arc and striking his blade tip along Krauser's chest, opening a hole in his black shirt and drawing a thin red line over the defined pecs. _

_Krauser looked at the wound and gave a soft huff while Leon stood ready to fight though he was a little out of breath. A small chuckle escaped the scarred man's lips before he stepped in with another jab. Leon deflected the blow and grabbed Krauser's knife wielding hand only for there to be a small struggle and then Krauser switched his knife over to his other hand and tried to stab it into Leon's exposed head and throat. Leon stalled the blade in the air with his free hand as he grabbed on to Krauser's arm and they grappled there for a long moment, Krauser grunting low with the effort they were putting into knocking each other off balance. The taller man was the first to feint and took advantage of Leon's stumble to swing around behind him and kick Leon just a few inches shy of his pert posterior. Landing hard on his hands and hip, Leon cursed as he realized he'd let go of his knife. It slid off and he rolled over to face Krauser, weaponless and feeling awfully prone._

Krauser was gone in the next blink and Leon was back where he had started, knelt in front of the dresser with the knife in his hand. He blinked again, a headache prominent. '_Ah... What was all that just now?_' He checked over his shoulder. Wesker was gone but the sound of running water from the shower clued him in on where the other man had moved off to. '_How long was I just... here?_' He wondered. His knees were a bit stiff when he stood up after having grabbed the clothing from each drawer so at the very least it had been too long for his liking.

The boxers were the first thing on which were soon followed by a pair of dark denim jeans and some socks. He sat down on the corner of the bed after tugging his tee on and slipped the boots on, tying them snug and tight. Everything fit perfectly and that discomforted Leon, he shouldn't feel that bad about it, Wesker had been supplying clothes for a couple weeks now but he didn't care to be dressed to someone else's preference. Looking down though he guessed it wasn't so bad, Wesker didn't have bad taste.

* * *

Here let me just refresh your memory if you didn't clearly remember exactly what happened during part of the knife fight in RE4. *cough*

Resident Evil 4 CAPCOM CO., LTD. 2005, 2011 All rights reserved.

Yeah, that looks legal enough... ALL HAIL CAPCOM! \O_O/


	15. Sovereign

The warm water raining down on Wesker went unnoticed as he stood in the shower. His eyes stared unfocused at the black marble tiles ahead while he stood there thinking. What had happened out there had been atrocious. Saying what was on his mind in the moment wasn't how he did things and yet that was exactly what had just happened. Leon would be expecting feelings now, open shows of it, Wesker felt his gaze draw over to the door at the thought. That wasn't how he did things. Still, he felt he couldn't just disappoint the younger man and he couldn't give a good reason as to why.

He swiped his hand over his head and drew his wet hair back, he might feel like a cracked egg right now but he did have things to do. He turned the shower off and patted down with a towel before moving over to the counter and combing his short blonde mane into it's usual business style. The turtle neck and suit he had brought into the bathroom were thrown on shortly after and he left the bathroom. Leon waited on the bed, one hand holding his head up as he sat propped up on the very corner of the mattress. Wesker passed the other man as he went over to the night stand, opening the drawer revealed a row of personalized sunglasses sitting on a rack to which Wesker grabbed a pair between forefinger and thumb.

The shades were put in place not a moment later and he turned to face Leon as he would any other he might interact with. He strolled passed and Leon joined him out the door to which they head down the hall and into the elevator. Leon watched the button Wesker pressed for the Testing floor and the more experienced blonde noted the dour expression as Leon registered floor eight with the experiences he had been through over the passed week.

They exited into a familiar hallway and Leon continued on with a frown as they walked the rows of doors. It was somewhere along this hall that Leon lost his place in reality to a sensation he couldn't place. It was like he needed to do something, like he had been in the middle of something and now was the chance to get back to the task. "Leon." Wesker's voice called and Leon blinked, the other man was standing down the hall at a door. He could hear thumping on the metal door even from his spot down the hall and as he came up to stand beside Wesker the consistent banging ceased.

An unease Leon felt all to familiar with cloaked him and he looked at Wesker who had yet to open the door. "This will be just as much a test for you as it will be for him. Tell me everything you feel while we're inside." Wesker said with an instructive tone. Leon looked back at the door, the way he had said it, the thing inside wasn't nearly as horrific as the last few cells he had been forced into. Why did he need to tell Wesker what he was feeling though? Leon pondered this as Wesker unlocked the door and pushed it open.

A man in his later twenties stood there a few feet from the door. He looked to be Caucasian, shorter than Leon himself was and the clothing he wore was only a casual tee shirt and jeans. He looked pretty beat up, grungy and unkempt with his brown hair a mess and his clothes wrinkled and stained. Leon could have said the guy he was trading examining looks with was otherwise normal if not for the red irises he was sporting. They stared for a moment there, eyes locked firmly on each others as Leon felt this intense need to conquer this man.

It was so foreign but he felt like he needed to own him, this wasn't a man, it was a worm and it needed to bow before him in total submission. Leon's pupils wavered between thin slits and round orbs in his uneasy agitation. He stepped forward then, intimidation written firmly in his body language and the man dropped to his knees and angled his gaze to the floor. The feeling subsided and Leon felt like he had just been freed from a vice. "_He is here. The savior. Instruct us._" The words the plaga host spoke had a double tone to it as if someone was speaking and then it had been spoken again at the same time on auto-tune.

Wesker made his presence known between them again as he joined Leon in the room and closed the door. "He's recognized you. Tell me what you felt." Leon hummed, right, he was supposed to be giving Wesker the play by play tour of this interaction. "I can't really explain it... I saw him and I just... I wanted to own him. I don't know him but... I was ready to hurt him for a minute there... It didn't feel good." He muttered. This trial sure wasn't helping his migraine either which was marking a throbbing line from his left temple to the center of his forehead.

"What's wrong with him?" Leon inquired, motioning to the still kneeling brunet. Wesker shifted into a comfortable stance and shrugged,"He is a host for the parasite known as Las Plagas." As he said this he looked at Leon, hidden eyes scanning the blond for any level of recognition on the subject. Leon looked back with his burgundy slitted gaze but he didn't show he knew what that was at all, actually he looked a bit puzzled. "Right, I should know what that is... What... now?" He said, slowly crossing over the question as he looked back at the man. "Get off your knees, it's awkward having you do that." Leon grumped. 3144 stood immediately but once he was standing he slumped his shoulders as if he didn't know what else to do with himself now.

Wesker smirked, it was so obvious Leon had some affinity to a master plaga and yet he knew nothing about it. "Continue with that, tell him what he needs to do." Wesker's words only made Leon frown. More questions popped up in his head but he knew hell would freeze over before he would get a straight answer out of Wesker. "Uhh...huh, like what then?" Off the top of his head he couldn't think of anything not to mention it felt wrong to order another prisoner around. 3144 didn't care but it still bothered Leon.

Panning a gloved hand toward the rest of the cell, Wesker brought attention to the two tables in the room. One had a cube on it, the six sides of it each a different color with a shaped hole in the center. Shaped pegs lay on the table around it and Leon could assume what the man would have to do there. The other table had a gun laying on it, a Punisher to be exact. Why the hell was there a gun in this room with this guy? He could have shot himself by now or used it on anyone who came in unprotected like they were. Leon didn't even want to know what the gun was for sitting so innocently over there in the middle of that second table.

"C'mon." Leon gestured for the plaga host to follow him as he wandered over to the first table and 3144 shambled after him. Wesker joined them at the table as Leon instructed the man to solve the simple 'shaped peg A goes in shaped hole A' puzzle cube. Leon wondered if Wesker thought this guy was mentally retarded because 3144 had the cube finished in just over a minute and then they were standing around again. "So... that did what now?" Leon asked. "Without a Master plagas we've noticed the weaker species loses cognitive functions, he still reacts normally." Leon hummed, watching 3144 fiddle aimlessly with the solved cube.

'_Wonder if he'd attack Wesker if I told him to?_' The younger blond wondered to himself. 3144 put the cube down as a somber expression fixed itself on his face, he then turned toward Wesker and lunged, arms out stretched with a noisy hissing cry. The hands were knocked aside before they could even become a danger and Wesker's hand struck inhumanly hard in a powerful backhand against his attacker's cheek. 3144 slammed into the linoleum shoulder first before flopping flat on his back. Leon stared, wide eyed at the dazed man who quickly recovered and was already sitting up and getting off the ground.

_'Holy shit I can't believe he did it, what the fuck?_' 3144 came at Wesker once more once he was on his feet again but the lunge he tried a second time was deftly side stepped and he stumbled passed just barely keeping balance enough not to tip over face first into the floor. "Leon, enough of this. Send him to the next table." Wesker's words held no malice or upset and Leon felt that was more unsettling than if Wesker would have been angry. "Oh, uhh, right... Hey, whatever your name is... go stand over there." Leon called, pointing off at the far table with the gun on it.

3144 stilled as he faced both B.O.W.s, eyes fixated on Wesker and though he obviously disliked having to cut short his attempt at murder he turned toward the second table and made slowly toward it. Brushing away nonexistent dust from his shoulder, Wesker stood with Leon and watched the plaga host move to the appointed position. "Do not try my patience Leon..." He walked away after speaking and Leon had to repress a shiver from the menacing tone underlining the words.

When all three had gathered around the table Leon was once again at a lost as to what he should say. The gun was going to be used for something but Leon would not be participating in telling this man to suicide if that was the goal here. "I don't know what you want me to do here but I will not tell him to use that on himself." Leon stated, eyeing the Punisher, how he would love to pick it up himself and take a few shots at Wesker's head. The blond tyrant smirked,"As I recall you agreed to do as I say from now on, however since you've discovered a new way of going about this... task him with picking it up and using it on me." Leon stared dumbfounded for a moment. What?

His lips unsealed in a moment of wanting to say something but nothing came out, he swallowed and glanced back at the gun,"You're serious?" He double checked, Wesker had not seconds ago threatened him about using 3144 against him. "Yes. Do not speak to 3144 when you suggest this to him." Wesker instructed patiently. At first the younger man wondered what the numbers were for but it only made sense that it was what Wesker called the man in this cell. '_Why does he act like this guy is deaf? Maybe he just doesn't think on his own?_' Leon glanced at 3144 after his thought and wondered if it was really possible to get the plaga host to do something only by thought.

Surely that wasn't a thing, he couldn't have telepathy, right? Then again he had just learned he needed to molest Wesker on a regular basis like some incubus or something if he wanted to stay healthy so telepathy didn't seem that out of the ordinary. Heaving a soft sigh, Leon focused then on the man and tried to mentally convey the need to pick up the Punisher and take fire at Wesker. A glazed look set over 3144's red eyes and he reached for the gun, grasping it tightly in his right hand. The safety was flicked off and then he was aiming at the man he had just been attacking moments before hand.

Leon bit his front teeth down on his lower lip, this wasn't a good idea, he should have 3144 stop. The plaga host in question faltered before his finger pulled the trigger and Wesker could see a sudden lacking in interest to commit to the deed. "Stop being so weak Leon, this is no place for morals." Wesker snapped. Leon glared at the other blond, 3144 resumed his stance and fired four shots in the time one took to blink. Leon had hoped he would manage to kill Wesker and that was when the dark suited male became a blur for a moment making all four shots 3144 fired end up embedded into the wall and floor at the other side of the room. He had never seen someone move with such speed and as Wesker stood in a new spot a foot from his original position, Leon was reminded of how inhuman Wesker was.

Hoping to wound or kill the tyrant had been a silly thought and Leon frowned now knowing it would be next to impossible to hit Wesker even with a gun. This hadn't just been a test of obedience it had been a show that Leon couldn't do a thing if he wanted Wesker dead. "Now kill him." Wesker commanded as he crossed his arms loosely over his chest. Leon looked at 3144 and just by the waves of discomfort it could feel the plaga host looked at him with a confused expression. "_Your concern for our safety is touching. Do not make us. Our savior needs listen to no devil._" The man spoke in his double toned voice. True, he didn't have to do as Wesker wanted him to, he could let 3144 empty the entire clip into the cell in another attempt to hit Wesker.

How could he even think of making 3144 kill himself anyway? The guy always referred to him as his savior, some savior he would be if he told the only man who believed in him to go kill himself. "I can't Wesker. It's wrong." Wesker hummed, of course Leon couldn't, he had yet to break the younger B.O.W.s morals down to optional. "Fine." He produced his Samurai Edge from it's place against his breast and shot the plaga host twice right between the eyes. 3144's head exploded like a meaty balloon, blood, yellow juices and stripes of flesh flying from the body. Bile rose in his throat as Leon stared at the body still standing and spurting small sprays of blood from the stump left by the neck.

_'Oh god shit got weird, it got weird and now it's just fucked up.'_ Leon expected the body to fall to the ground soon but then a fleshy mass forced it's way out of the hole in the neck stump. It pulsated and flexed outwards with a few lite pink tentacles flailing about in the air before a much thicker and muscled tentacle forced it's way into existence with a sickening ripping noise. This tentacle waved about a wicked mass of bone at the end sporting several same-way facing spikes and Leon instantly knew he should not be standing close to this thing.

He back peddled quickly in the opposite direction and remembered the knife clinging to his thigh which he grabbed and waited nervously for the monster to attack him. "What the hell is that?!" He demanded from Wesker. Wesker replaced his gun to it's holster,"That is 3144, I thought I would share it's true form with you before I terminated it." He replied as he waited for the shambling corpse to inch closer and swing the flailing bone tentacle at him. God, it had been stupid to believe once again anyone around here was normal and yet Leon had fallen for it again.

"Wait, why are you killing it?" Sure it was ugly and looked pretty dangerous but Wesker had kept this thing for some amount of time, why kill it now? Wesker grabbed the bone mass as it was swung at his chest and yanked the parasite forward to fall at his feet. "The shell is no longer whole, this parasite will die with it's host in a matter of hours." Wesker mused as he stomped on the fleshy mass extending from the neck stump. The plaga burst with a disgusting squelching noise under the tyrant's heel and the body began bubbling into a yellowish black pool.

Leon flinched as the creature died, his heart panging with an emotional hurt he couldn't understand. The cry the thing had made didn't need words to describe the will to live behind it along with the pain the sudden explosion had caused. Wesker removed his shoe from the mess on the floor and watched the expression playing on Leon's face who seemed genuinely sad to see 3144 dead. "It upsets you to see this?" Wesker inquired though it was quite plain Leon was feeling something negative from all this. Narrowing his burgundy gaze at Wesker, Leon set his jaw,"No. It was just a monster." He grit, no way was he admitting he cared if some freakish parasite was dead or not.

Leon placed his knife back in it's sheath as Wesker walked toward the door before following the man outside. A key card was offered once they were standing out in the hall and Leon looked at it curiously. "This will allow you to come and go as you please around floors five, six and seven. Use it as you please. I want you to stay around the fifth floor as often as possible." Leon took the card and placed it in his back pocket. "Abandoning me to further your evil plans again, eh?" It was a bit of a miracle Leon could even muster such a joke. Wesker felt a smile coming on, no one but Leon or Steven dared to joke around with him and he had to admit the small doses of humor were appreciated.

"No rest for the wicked, I've heard." They headed down to the elevator and Wesker called it down to their floor. Once it arrived Leon joined Wesker in the lift cabin and they were bumped up to the fifth floor. Leon stepped out then and glanced back, watching the doors slide closed as Wesker pressed for a different floor. He wished for a moment they weren't parting like this and then mentally slapped himself for the thought. He did not want to stay around Wesker, the man liked to mentally and physically torture him constantly. Even so, he felt a comforting attachment severed now that he was alone.


	16. Eggs?

I didn't get one job, noooo, I got two. I'm smart. My time for writing is pretty much non-existent making this suck just that much more. So anyway, yeah, this is the last update until I actually finish the next chapter. ._ . *sigh* I'm never gonna gonna finish this damn story am I?

* * *

The silence in the elevator once Leon had left was something close to deafening. He couldn't have the former D.S.O. agent hanging around all the time though and he put up with the discomfort all the way to his office. There were a few paper documents in need of his attention before Wesker turned around to his panoramic computer screen and went about more fruitful tasks. Through a short anonymous chat new funds were secured from one company while a second call was made to another company requesting the status of B.O.W. advancement. Wesker made short work of the business half of his visit here before he was on to the personal half.

Windows covered the screens again, at first focusing on the dominant strain of Las Plagas but then it soon rounded it's way back to Leon's encounters with the parasites. He soon changed subjects over to Piers though there wasn't much of interest to keep him reading. The reminder to check on the former B.S.A.A. agent was unneeded and it had Wesker now thinking about Chris again. He pulled his communication cube from his suit's pocket and flipped it open, swiping over to messages to look at the simple question Jake had left sitting between them.

It was going on a week now since the conversation and he had perhaps left it alone for too long. He jot down one last message onto the cube to reign Jake back in before closing the cube and putting the computer to sleep. It hadn't felt so time consuming but as he glanced at the time on his phone it read nearly three hours having gone by. Three hours and there hadn't been one disruption. Maybe Leon was finally settling in to his place around the facility. Wesker moved back to the elevator once he had finished everything in his office and proceeded down to the floor he had left his younger companion on. He had nearly crossed the threshold of the lift's doors when a pang so mournful in nature wracked his consciousness.

Wesker stepped backwards then, stopping in the elevator as he felt an upset that was not his own. He wasn't one for worry yet this sense of Leon's feelings had him doing so. Leon was not where he was supposed to be Wesker could feel as much and he pressed for the lowest floor of Reclamation as it felt like the other man would be located there. Each floor closer to the wailing mental cry was another deeper rush of the emotions Leon was feeling. At some point Wesker had to cut himself off from his sense with the other man as the shared connection was threatening to overwhelm him as well. The composer with which Wesker held himself normally was gone when he arrived at the bottom floor of the facility.

He darted out of the elevator and off to the one place he knew by sheer intuition Leon would be. He skidded to a stop down the hall as he came to the zone designated for plagas disposal and there was Leon, curled up with his back to a heavy iron door and his hands covering his face from the otherwise not so gruesome scene of death behind the door he was leaned up against. As he drew closer, Wesker could see and hear the finer details like the slight bobbing of Leon's shoulders, the choppy inconsistent breaths and the way he curled further when Leon noticed he wasn't alone anymore. "This is no place for you, Leon why did you come down here?" Wesker's words were as harsh and clipping as they usually were though he had tried to be a bit more compassionate about this.

The noises ceased as Leon bottled his emotions but he said nothing to Wesker. He didn't want to speak with this devil. Coming here had been the worst idea, exploration of this place only brought trouble and now it had brought on visions. Visions he couldn't understand and didn't want to. He just wanted them to stop, everything he saw, everything he felt, it was all torture. Leon could still hear the wails. He could feel the slice of metal through flesh to mortally wound. None of it was his own but every feeling and sense felt real and he just wanted it all to stop. A hand curved over his shoulder and he flinched forward, jumping to his feet to get away from the man he had just lived through numerous deaths at the hands of.

Wesker had assumed he would be met with violence if he dared physical contact and Leon did not disappoint when his fist struck out. He stepped back and the fist collided with the concrete inches in front of his nose before a follow up kick was aimed at him next. It was impressive how quick Leon was, it made it increasingly difficult to dodge and soon Wesker had to block the attacks himself and felt just how hard Leon was actually hitting. There was no way Leon would be allowed to better him and he took his chance to retaliate when Leon left an opening, applying a sharp kick to the younger man's gut and sending him to the floor. Most wouldn't have gotten back up but Leon seemed to be so enraged nothing could hold him down for long and they were back to exchanging blows in a matter of seconds.

Leon was fast but he was sloppy about his delivery and Wesker took this to his advantage, eventually subduing Leon who bucked around in his pinned down state like an untamed mustang for several more minutes until he was out of breath and out of energy. "Please, elaborate as to what has gotten into you." Wesker demanded this time. Leon had been much too out of control to have simply recalled his lost memories. Panting heavily while he laid flush on the man restraining him, Leon flipped his bangs out of his face. "Get your hands off of me and let me go. I knew you had a cruelness to you but your hands are so stained with blood it's sickening." His words were scathing as he spoke them, body trembling with a rage Leon wasn't accustomed to feeling.

Wesker made a soft tsk sound at the ground breaking revelation, as if he needed to hear yet another person tell him how awful his actions were. "I believed you to have a stronger stomach then. Killing is the way of the world, cry as you wish over those that die but only the strong will survive in my presence. All there is down here are dead corpses, who told you I have committed such a high count of murders?" He wouldn't deny he had killed, every life he took was for a purpose and some day it would be made clear. Leon finally relaxed in the tight grip holding him down,"No one told me. I saw them... lived it." He breathed out a shaky breath as his emotions wavered back toward sadness and upset,"Why am I seeing these things? I don't- I don't know what's going on." He didn't feel like Wesker could explain things any better then Leon himself could understand his situation but he didn't want to keep this confusion to himself.

Wesker hummed and allowed his body to relax though he kept his grip firm on Leon if he felt like starting up again. "You are having visions?" Leon nodded. "I can not explain why you see them, I have never encountered such a thing." He admitted. The body language he could feel from Leon was disappointment,"Have you calmed or are you still interested in attacking me?" The elder blond inquired. Leon tipped his head up to catch a glimpse of Wesker's face,"You deserve it but I do want to get up." He mumbled. That was probably the best he was going to get from Leon and so opened his arms and his companion rolled off of him and onto his hands and knees. "Unnh..." Wesker sat up to the pained sound and he looked Leon over again.

The former agent was cradling his abdomen,"What's the problem?" Leon shouldn't be that injured, he had only landed one solid strike on the other man and it had only been blunt force, nothing that would have left a lasting mark. Leon exhaled as if he had been holding a breath in,"That kick of yours hit real hard... I'm not sure I can get up." As he said this he tried to use the wall to right himself but it was clear he was in an increasing amount of pain. Getting up himself, Wesker placed his hands on Leon's shoulders and directed him back to the floor,"Wait a moment." The younger man was quick to drop back to the floor, sighing softly when he was back in a semi-comfortable position. Wesker unbuttoned the jeans and lifted the shirt away to look upon a large bruising mark, blood had collected in one spot under Leon's skin and muscles and from the way it looked, he just might be bleeding internally, though why was the question.

"That does _not_ look good..." Leon stated looking at the unusual wound as well. "There's not a good enough reason for it but it looks as if you're bleeding internally, I'm going to take you to the infirmary." Wesker said before hooking his arms behind Leon's back and under his legs to pick him up bridal style. Leon clung on at once, nails digging in through the suit he wore,"Ngh, why? I have super healing don't I?" Wesker began walking down the hall to the elevator and Leon cringed at the bouncing he was subject to. "You can not rely on that alone; something is wrong..." Leon didn't like how even Wesker sounded uncertain, he always knew what was going on.

It wasn't exactly convenient but Wesker had to thank Leon for getting injured like this, now he had the proper excuse to fully examine Leon's body and see what had been altered. They were on the sixth floor as quickly as the elevator would allow and still Wesker could feel Leon wilting in his arms, he wasn't even holding on anymore and looked close to passing out. "Stay awake Leon." He commanded, they might be super human but blood loss was a killer to everyone. It didn't get a rise out of Leon but they were at the room Wesker had desired and he placed his injured companion down on a plush bed. The resident nurses hovered nearby and he looked at them,"Prepare the necessary tools and dressing for internal bleeding immediately." His command sent the two moving around the room.

He turned back to Leon then and looked down on him, he had lost his healthy coloring and a thin sheen of sweat was collected over his brow. Wesker removed his gloves, his jacket and then his shades, no one would be doing this other then himself. The two nurses returned with a mobile cart with the needed tools along with a chair to situate Wesker at a more optimal level over his patient. "I want a blood transfusion as well, O type." Again one of the nurses split off to do as Wesker asked. His attention then moved to the cart and he put the waiting gloves on and grabbed a sterilization swab before moving back to hover over Leon. He moved the clothing up and down respectively for the room he needed before rubbing the swab over the expanse he would be cutting into and then placed the used swab in the waste basket to his right.

A filled syringe was the next thing he reached for and he found a vein along Leon's hip to inject the anesthesia. Wesker placed the needle back on the cart where he wouldn't be reaching for again to grab a scalpel next,"Be ready to clip the skin back once I cut." The waiting nurse across the bed nodded with the pinning tools needed ready in his gloved hands. Leon hardly reacted as the blade cut into his skin and then further into his muscles. Once the proper incisions had been made and the flesh pulled back, Wesker looked down into the hole he had opened. A pool of blood filled the cavity to the point of hiding most of the organs he should be seeing and he put the scalpel aside to grab a small suction tube tool.

The blood was drained but every part of an organ he uncovered had no trace of lacerations or trauma. '_Where is all this blood coming from?_' The frustrated thought ran through the elder man's head before he finally found something out of the ordinary. A soft grey-blue mass near Leon's hip bone protruded into view of the cut hole and no matter how much he sucked out, a new pool of blood filled around the additional mass. Wesker replaced the suction tool for the scalpel again and drew his cut down Leon's pelvis a bit farther allowing his assistant to readjust the clips holding the muscles out of the way. With a better view of the strangely colored mass he realized what the grey-blue bulbs were, they were the same shape and color of plagas eggs lined up in two neat rows equaling sixteen and attached to a stalk that had grown the mass.

The row growth had been snapped off the stalk and it was there where blood was spurting in unhealthy gushes. Wesker carefully removed the detached pack of eggs before leaning back to the cart and placing it in a dish, his eyes searched the objects at his disposal for something to wrap the gushing stalk with and he settled for a roll of thin dissoluble tape. He brought the entire roll back to his working zone and after having his assistant suck as much blood from the area as possible, wrapped the unusual stalk until the bleeding stopped. Out of curiosity, Wesker lowered the cut on the other hip to see if there was a matching stalk and so there was, though, this one wasn't in nearly as poor a shape as the detached one.

If he had more time to investigate Wesker would have prodded with the healthy stalk but he decided to save it for another time and closed the wound up. Leon's healing showed itself to be in working order as the cuts healed to pink lines leaving no need for stitches. Wesker sat back now that he had seen to the issue at hand. He removed the blood smeared gloves and sat them on the cart before it was taken away. A hand on Wesker's knee drew his attention and he noted Leon was clinging to consciousness,"You took something... out, what... was it?" His words were soft. Wesker placed his hand over Leon's and felt how chilled it had become, he rubbed some warmth in with his thumb and enjoyed for once the heat they shared between contact.

"I will tell you later, rest." Leon closed his eyes at the suggestion of sleep, he could get answers when 'later' came around. Wesker watched Leon's head loll as he nodded off before he readjusted the sleeping man's clothes to a more decent state. He got up then and the missing nurse he had sent off earlier returned with an IV pole set up as it needed to be. Annoyance was plain on Wesker's face as the nurse moved in to insert the IV but he said nothing as he walked away to clean the remaining blood off his wrists. Once he was clean he returned for his discarded clothing before his assistant in the little operation came up holding a vial. "Did you want to keep this sir?" Wesker took the vial, the grayish blue egg rack floating in the solution looking much cleaner. "Yes, thank you." He replied curtly, the nurse turned his attention to Leon then and Wesker took his leave.

* * *

What the fuck did I just write? I have next to no medical knowledge so I'm pretty sure there's several things waaaaaay out of protocol that I just did. Aaaaanyway, congrats Wesker you hit the only spot that's super effective!

Kinda amazed I managed to put about three lone ideas into one chapter and it all lined up pretty smoothly. ^_^

See ya next chapter! :) (Whenever the hall 'that' is...)


	17. Addition & Developments

This chapter is basically two-n-one but since I was forced to stop for a while I guess it makes up just a hint. Aaaaand cue, uhm, OC I guess, not a fan of using them but I have spaces to fill and content to make with them! Oh, yeah, happy Halloween guys since this probably is the update before that holiday swings by. And happy birthday to me though more then one chapter finished would've been even better! ^^

* * *

He should stay in the infirmary if he cared about Leon. He should but the new prospect in his hands was too much to resist. He was up on the third floor in minutes, opening the door to a lab he reserved to the use of only one other person besides himself. No one would be bothering him here. The vial was set down on a work station before Wesker moved about the room gathering up what tools he would need. Physical examination could only tell him so much, since in all respects, the eggs were still a Plagas base but there was going to be a difference, Wesker was certain.

Once his set-up was in order, Wesker traded out from his soft leather gloves to thin latex before opening the egg container and gingerly removing the pack from it's sustaining solution. He rolled it over in his hands, admiring the choice to grow in such an unusual formation. Why two rows of eight? The eggs themselves were attached to a hardened bumpy growth of a dark blue color. Thin lines ran up and down the piece in a show of veins and arteries though it didn't seem as if the eggs themselves needed the flow of blood to assist in their development.

Wesker sighed as he looked at one of the rows, three of the eggs had ruptured on the row and wouldn't be usable for live testing. He removed the ruined pieces and returned the egg rack to it's container before placing an egg shell on a glass slide. Using a pair of fine point tweezers, Wesker cut the shell perfectly in half and covered his specimen with a cover slip before clipping it under the scope of the microscope he would be using. He set his shades off to the side as he leaned down to the scope and inspected the damaged shell. What he could see had many similarities to an average plagas egg but there were also new elements, the most promising and noticable being an even higher regeneration rate then usual.

Hours went by as he poured over the eggs and over the lengthening period of time Wesker assumed the difference between the original plagas and the ones he was examining would become more apparent through live testing. '_Just who could I put to use? This is purely experimental, I cannot risk using someone useful to me but if the results are promising and it manifests in an unwilling subject it could cause complications..._' Wesker got up from the stool he had been sitting on and paced about the room in thought. He came to a stop as the alarm on his wrist watch began beeping and he slid his sleeve up to look at the weathered clock face. Today was another injection day and now was the scheduled time.

He dropped his arm and walked over to a desk he kept around for the written notes he often took when he was in the lab, it also made a good storage for a stock of PG67A/W. He removed the key to the large right drawer from it's spot in the side of the top left drawer before closing the drawer, kneeling down to the oaken door and unlocking it. The small door unsealed with a small puff of fog before Wesker opened the carefully climate controlled container. The chilled serum injectors waited on metal pegs and he took the next available dose from the top before closing the door and relocking it. The key was replaced in it's hiding spot before he shrugged out of his suit jacket and draped it over the back of his chair.

His sleeve was pushed up and the dose was administered, the cool liquid coursing through his veins and quickly regulating to his body temperature. The counter balance he often felt working immediately didn't come as soon as it usually did. His eyes lingered on the injector with new thoughts on his mind, it was beginning to fail again. How much longer could he rely on this? A month? 6 months? A year, maybe? He would put a team together again and see about adjusting PG67A/W, though, after the length of time it took to make the current counter virus... he needed to move forward with his plans.

_'Sanders will be the test subject._' With his mind made up, Wesker put his jacket, gloves and shades back on and removed an egg from it's spot among the rows to place inside an injector. The slim tool was placed in his breast pocket next to his faithful gun before leaving and then he was striding down the hall toward the elevator. He produced his communication cube from another pocket and had it dialing before he was even at the doors. The person in question picked up almost immediately at his call,"Yes, sir?" Steve greeted. "You're among the men right now, correct? Find Sanders and have him meet me in Ballroom A." Wesker replied, keeping it short and sweet as usual. Steve made his usual uncertain noise as he looked at those around him before nodding,"On it." Wesker hung up after that and waited out the rest of the ride down to the Recreational floor.

- T - G - T:V - T:A - C -

Sanders gulped, staring down the handle of the door like it had called a death sentence on him. What could Wesker want? Being called out by the boss was never a good thing, never ever a good thing and he was once again in the spot light. He had to go in though, he couldn't make his commander wait anymore then he already probably had. He opened the door and looked at everything as the door opened, the tables and chairs were still folded up and stacked neatly against the far walls, the stage was darkened without any equipment on it and Albert Wesker was standing near the middle of the room with his back to Sanders. Wesker looked over his shoulder as the door clicked quietly shut and Sanders walked up to stand at attention a respectable distance away.

"You wonder why I've called you here?" The mildly dismayed look on Sanders' face softened to an agreeable one with a nod of his head. "I have something I want you to do." Wesker stated. He released his hands from behind his back and turned around, taking the injector from his pocket and holding it out. "You have served me well in the past and I believe you deserve a reward." Sanders looked at the thin object being held out to him. He had seen these once before though one hadn't been given to him, they usually contained a virus of sorts. It would be foolish to take the injector but the alternative could be just as, if not more, lethal. Wesker could see the indecision but he waited patiently until his chosen candidate moved forward to take the tool in his hand.

"...Thank you sir, what... what is it?" Sanders was quiet as he tentatively asked his question. Returning his hands behind his back, Wesker relaxed to a casual pose. "A new strain of the las plagas parasite. It promises to give enhancements without fear of mutation, you're consciousness should remain as it is after injection as well." It wasn't very comforting but Wesker wouldn't be giving this to him if he wanted to lose a good man, Sanders could assume that much. He removed the cap and eyed the small bubble in the container before he placed the needle to his neck and let it sink into his flesh. The feeling of something foreign pushing it's way into him did not feel right, he was at least comforted by the fact he didn't feel any different after the injection.

Sanders looked at him once the needle was removed and Wesker smiled just ever so slightly,"Not to worry. You will be fine. Are you familiar with the species I mentioned before?" Sanders shook his head. "Not really, I know the name." He added. The thought of leaving Sanders in the dark about what might or might not happen to him crossed Wesker's mind but it would be better to have Sanders as collected in the experiment as he could be. "The details we know of the base parasite can be quite unpleasant so I won't worry you with them. When the egg hatches you will feel a discomfort often accompanied with coughing up blood. Some have been known to feel dizzy and subsequently pass out afterwards. Report to the medical floor if you suffer from anything like delusions." Sanders nodded, feeling less and less sure about what he had just done.

The uniformed man waited around a few moments to see if Wesker wanted to add anything but it became apparent he wouldn't be adding anything on to what he had said. "May I return to my drills, sir?" Sanders asked after a while. "You may go, no physical exertion just yet. You will be off active duty for the next week." Sanders did well to hide the dismayed look he wanted to show, this place had nothing interesting to do! He didn't want to be stuck down here off duty just as much as the next guy. "Yes, sir." He offered a salute for his departure and turned away, walking to the door to take his leave. Sanders could say, other then feeling anxiety for the encounter and the injection, he was feeling fine and then suddenly he wasn't.

He gripped the handle of the door tighter when a spasm wracked his body from a force in his upper torso and then he hacked up a small amount of blood which speckled the yellow-brown wood of the door. A feeling of light headedness stole over him shortly after and Sanders let a groan slip out from the throbbing weak pain in his chest. '7_ minutes and 24 seconds, impressive._' Wesker hummed as he checked his watch. He had assessed the enhanced eggs were capable of an accelerated hatching rate but even he could marvel at the short amount of time it had taken for the plaga to move into it's next stage.

"Wesker... Am I ok?" Sanders called, his voice sounding much more raspy then moments ago. The blond lowered his wrist and set forward to join his subordinate at the door. "You will live." He supplied. His choice to move forward had been the correct one as Sanders crumpled toward the floor only being saved from the fall by the tyrant's grip on his arm. "You are doing much better then I could have anticipated, for now, you will stay in the medical ward so that I might monitor your progress." This way he could kill two birds with one stone. All the equipment needed to check on Sanders would be ready and waiting along with keeping close proximity to Leon who might be staying in his own medical bed for a bit longer.

Wesker eased his hold as Sanders found his footing again and checked himself over,"R-right..." He stuttered. The attack had been sudden and quite violent but the symptoms went nearly as fast as they came leaving the man far more anxious then he had been before. "Is this bad?" Sanders cleared his throat after the question, the taste of blood prominent on his tongue. '_Ugh, need something to get rid of this taste.._.' Wesker supplied a short 'no' before opening the door. Sanders was a bit sluggish in his attempt to follow but managed to keep pace with Wesker up to the elevator.

The cabin was quiet on the ride down with Sanders fully absorbed into his thoughts and Wesker not the talkative type in the first place. Just before the elevator moved passed the fifth floor Sanders had to say his feelings had taken a plummeting turn, something was wrong. "It doesn't feel right..." He said, trying to place the urgency he could sense. Wesker tipped his head to glance at the soldier,"Something's wrong Wesker-sir." Sanders re-stated, looking at the blond. The elevator stopped on the sixth floor but they didn't immediately step out. "What is wrong?" Sanders looked away, he couldn't place it, it wasn't worry for himself.

"I don't... it feels like, like the elevator's gonna snap a cable, o-or the place is gonna go up in flame." The ideas weren't very comforting and on that note Sanders moved out of the elevator cabin. "Your worries are something of an extreme, nothing of the sort is going to happen." Wesker assured before continuing his trek. Sanders didn't follow for several moments until he managed to force his feet forward. He caught up to Wesker but the need to move faster pushed him into a run and he quickly pulled ahead, '_Good lord what is going on?_' His thoughts trailed off when a clear idea popped up,"Wesker hurry up!" He yelled back without much thought to who he was calling and ran head long over to the first corridor with rooms that acted much like hospital rooms when agents came back wounded.

Wesker watched the man pass him, following the sprinting figure with his reptilian eyes as he continued on down the hall at a much calmer pace. He re-joined Sanders at the beginning of the branching path as the soldier had waited impatiently for him to catch up. Sanders was at a door down the hall in the next move, beckoning the blond to follow as he pulled the door open and stepped into a room. '_This guy, it's him, he's why it feels like something bad is happening._' The thought was directed at Leon who lay on the bed in the semi-welcoming light blue room.

What irritation Wesker had amassed for being led astray from his own course of action was settled when he looked inside to find Sanders had lead them straight to his wounded pet. "Sorry, sir... I-I -there's something not right with him..." Wesker took his gaze off Leon as his subordinate spoke up. Sanders could feel an attachment too, so it would seem. "I will see to it. Return to the front desk and have them admit you to the room across the hall. Have them call Nguyen up to see to you while I finish up here." He instructed. Sanders gave a small nod and pulled out of the room.

Wesker listened to the door snap closed and footsteps pound off into the near silence of the room before approaching the bed. It had been only hours since he had been by his spawn's side and there was certainly some noticeable improvement to his health. An IV continued it's job, jabbed in a vein along Leon's right elbow and from Wesker's time away it had done wonders to return the warm glow to the younger man's compelling complexion. Sitting down on the rim of the bed, Wesker grazed a knuckle along Leon's far cheek in a thoughtful caress as his thoughts momentarily played with the idea of how similar this situation was to a princess' fairy tale. Leon unconscious on a bed and himself, a man destined to rule, hovering over the sleeping form. Reality was far from such fantasy and Wesker removed his hand once the thought was gone.

His eyes wandered the room for several moments but there was nothing other then Leon worth looking at in here. That silly idea of fantasy was back as Wesker looked down and he leaned over until the breath his exhaled brushed warmly over the pink of Leon's parted lips. He had said no last chance they had been intimate, told himself Leon could go without and more importantly he, himself, didn't need it. Now Leon could use the boost and Wesker was fairly set in his little fantasy to the point of arousal. He sealed his lips to the parted ones beneath him and savored drawing his tongue over the smooth rim of Leon's lower lip.

Wesker braced himself on his elbow as he laid back on the edge of the bed, cupping the younger man's cheek with his free hand and dropping the slack jaw with his thumb. As the tyrant's tongue grazed over pearly whites and then behind them to trace the groves along the roof of Leon's mouth, a slight moan came from the groggily awakening blond. Knowing what was going on came second in Leon's opinion as he responded to the kiss and once he had made friends with the tongue in his mouth he began sucking on it as his eyes opened a fraction to make sure it was who he assumed it to be.

He knew it was Wesker, it had to be, only Wesker made him this aroused in such a short time frame. The dark suited male emitted a small purr at Leon's ministrations, each suck going right to his groin. Leon was first to pull away, rolling his head off to the side as he sucked in a needed breath. "'Mornin'..." Wesker drew his gloved fingers down Leon's cheek, over his jaw and along the strong column of his throat as the younger greeted him. "If you want to call it that." He mused, hand going further down over the expanse of Leon's chest to find a clothed nipple and knead it lovingly.

Arching slightly into the touch, Leon glanced around his surroundings, it was the hospital all over again though he had some sense of time from the clock on the far wall. "It's later now, what'd you take?" Leon inquired while he ignored Wesker's advances which wasn't exactly easy with how addictive the man was. Humming softly, Wesker continued playing with the nipple, rubbing slow circles over it. "Eggs."

"What?" The baffled tone Leon used brought a smile to Wesker's lips though they were hidden from view as he nipped at Leon's jaw line. "I removed a rack with eggs on it." The elder blond detailed as he pulled away. Leon's burgundy orbs stared at him for a moment then pointedly looked at his abdomen as if he could see passed his clothes and spy the additions. Wesker plucked his shades from their place on his face and set them aside on the side table next to the bed,"Now that you are thoroughly disgusted perhaps you could focus on our situation." Leon snorted, glancing at his superior's demonic eyes and suppressing a shiver half intimidated and half aroused.

"Just because I 'need' you doesn't mean I'll be your whore, I'm still angry about earlier..." He snapped. Wesker stared at him unamused,"You play this up far too much." He muttered and decided Leon would require convincing if they were going to do anything. It was nice to know the blond could be easily convinced especially when it was Wesker. Hand trailing down Leon's side, Wesker stroked his way down the younger man's hip, over his thigh and then back up to tease the bugle there with a single clothed finger.

Leon bit his lip and grabbed the hand,"No." He grunted. Shifting his attention to the hand clasping his own, Wesker pecked his pet's cheek. "Yes." He insisted. Leon would have started a yes-no fight if the elder male hadn't caught him in another kiss. Leon pouted a bit but he knew it was a losing battle to deny Wesker anything, he wanted it too despite how much he probably shouldn't. His hand released Wesker's as the kiss went on and found a place on the man's shoulder, gripping there as the freed hand went back to teasing his package.

He had hardly left Wesker to do as he wished for even a minute before the wandering hand had managed to unbutton and unzip Leon's jeans. Wesker was peeling the fabric of both the jeans and his boxers off Leon's hips when the kiss broke. The dark suited blond had pulled away to the point Leon felt he was being abandoned but Wesker was only leaning back to rest on Leon's thigh. Leon bit his lip, peering passed his half hard cock at the man looking back at him with the most seductive predatory look he had ever seen. '_His face is right there... Put your mouth on my dick, suck me off- suck me off right-damn-now._' Just the thoughts brought Leon to a new level of stiff.

The hunger in Leon's gaze made Wesker feel his pants tighten and though he could read what Leon wanted, sucking cock just wasn't his style. Bring his hand to his lips, Wesker took the leather of his glove between his teeth and made a show of removing it and by the way the cock in front of him bobbed he could assume Leon was pleased with his performance. The accessory went flying off somewhere to the floor before Wesker took Leon in hand, pumping the firm meat until Leon closed his eyes and arched into the pleasing touch.

"Mmmhn..."

Wesker smiled, enjoying the small moan Leon uttered. His other hand pushed the pants farther down Leon's slender legs while the former agent was momentarily distracted following up with removing the glove on that hand with a few helpful tugs from his teeth. Leon felt suddenly grounded again when a finger pierced his hole, "Ngh... God damn it Wesker." He grunted, muscles tightening around the intruding digit. A few strokes of Wesker's hand made the intrusion less bothersome and Leon twisted slightly against the sheets when the finger pulled out then dove back in, stroking the soft smoothness of his inner walls.

The touches sent near uncomfortable sensations running up his spine but then Wesker swiveled his hand around and that finger was running up and down the lining behind his penis. "Ah-Mhnhnhnhnnnn..." Leon ended up making a needy whimper when the probing finger found his sweet spot. He rubbed his arms, feeling goose bumps there while Wesker allowed a moment of recovery when he added a second digit and dipped those long fingers into Leon's relaxed orifice. Getting that moment allowed Leon to notice passed his heaving chest that Wesker had stopped moving the hand he had been stroking his dick with, it was just holding him now, keeping a cap on the pressure he could feel built up in his hips.

Getting off was a must but Wesker suddenly seemed unwilling to give it up and Leon inched toward the fingers in frustration. "Again." He muttered. Wesker smirked, he knew he liked Leon for a reason. His finger tips brushed the stiffened bundle of nerves before pushing against it insistently. Toes curling at the jolting rush, Leon grabbed at the bed, clasping Wesker's knee in the process as he produced a long moan. He could feel he was close, Leon bucked into the hand but it remained tight around his staff until Wesker's fingers ceased their abuse of his prostate.

Thumping flat against the bed, Leon drew in several needed breaths,"Fuck- why won't you let me release?" Stupid sexy sadist. Leon glared at the amused stare Wesker offered,"I find myself enraptured when you struggle like you do." Leon's eyes narrowed, of course he got off to this, Wesker always was making him fight in one way or another. Glancing at the hand still on his knee, Wesker slid his hand up the shaft he was holding and Leon let out a grateful sigh as the grip was substituted for a steady pumping. One last prod of Leon's pleasure center was all the younger man needed before he was in the thralls of orgasm, body shuddering slightly as semen splattered over the dark green of his shirt.

Leon laid there soaking up the after effects of sex even after Wesker removed his hands from Leon's form until the other blond hopped fully onto the bed making it shake in an unsteady manner. Yeah, right, there was no way he could get off with a bit of finger fucking. Still, it pissed Leon off to no end having the man pin him to the bed and he sat up to come as close to Wesker's face as he could get in their current position. "No way, get off me -I'm not doing this in a hospital bed." Wesker cocked a brow, Leon was standing up for himself? "You care only if it's on the bed, fine, what surface is more to your liking?" A blush heated Leon's cheeks and he scooted out from under Wesker with his gaze averted.

"I'd rather not have your stick up my ass at all if it's all the same to you..." Leon's gaze wandered the room but it wasn't for the purpose of finding a new place just so Wesker could get off too, there wasn't a single distraction in the room to get them on a different topic. Swinging his legs over the side of the bed, Leon ditched the garments that had bunched along his calves in a pool on the floor before hopping up and instantly regretting his decision as his bare feet met the icy linoleum. Wesker followed the shiver up Leon's spine with his eyes before readjusting and getting off the bed himself. "You drive me up the wall every time I see you so, what the hell, let's stop being figurative about it." Leon said as he strode over with his usual swagger to the wall and brushed his hand up against the light blue painted surface.

A cheeky smirk perked the older man's lips, Leon was a pain in the ass but he was awfully funny at times. Walking over to join his shorter companion, Wesker placed his hand on Leon's shoulder and pulled him about to face him. Leon pressed his back against the wall and curved his hand behind Wesker's neck, pulling him forward until their lips met and a battle for dominance was on. It was comforting in a way to have Kennedy show such initiative, usually he was just against it all together, perhaps the few occasions they had been intimate were enough to finally wear his reluctance down.

Wesker pressed in closer with his body and ground his hips against Leon's which earned him victory over the kiss and a shallow gasp from Leon. Eager hips bucked back against him and he emitted a slight purr at the friction. Wesker couldn't say he was particularly pleased to be clothed right now, his pants had to go, he couldn't take the painful press of them against his crotch another second. His hand trailed down Leon's shirt, finger tips coming across damp patches before he broke the kiss,"Get this off, it's filthy." He murmured and tugged at the rim of the dark green tee.

A soft scoff was the reply he got but Leon removed the shirt as instructed giving him enough time to unclasp his pants, slide the zipper down and ease the clothes off his hips. The dirty shirt made a soft fwap sound as it hit the floor before Leon was helping him get clothing off by running his hands under the shoulders of his jacket, forcing him to shrug it off. Being free of his pants, Wesker pushed against Leon with earnest this time and got a response that had them frotting for several moments. Leon's hand grasped Wesker by the upper arm, his other hand clawing the wall and Wesker leaned in to run his lips along the skin of Leon's throat as his head turned away to pant for the cool air of the crisp room.

Teeth bit down on his neck and Leon groaned a bit,"Don't bite me." He snapped, the last thing he wanted was a reminder of what they were doing. Still, two could play at that game. Leon let go of the arm he had been holding and ran his fingers down the black of the turtle neck still clinging to Wesker's torso, one finger counting the notches of the taller man's spine on the way down. His hands had slipped under the shirt once he reached the bottom, gliding back up to Wesker's shoulder blades before his locked his fingers like claws and drug his short nails down the back, feeling ribs on the way down with the force he had used.

An unsettling snarl was his reward before Wesker pulled away, stopping the pleasurable friction between them. Leon could feel he had done wrong just by the look Wesker was brandishing toward him but it was a bit surprising Wesker chose not to lash out with violence like his eyes suggested he was thinking, hell, the man didn't even say anything. The buzzing intensity of the moment dropped off and Leon swallowed thickly, catching his breath, Wesker only continued the look further discomforting the former agent. Leon could feel Wesker was close to just walking away and now that he was pretty close to being rejected, he suddenly realized how much it sucked being told no.

There was a great deal of freedom he was given around here too but what Wesker was doing now just reiterated to Leon that for all the things he was allowed to do, he was still a captive. Anger bubbled at the very thought and his fallen gaze refocused on Wesker's with a determined glint in them, "Stop standing there staring, you want to jump my bones then expect a fight. I'm not some weakling that will just bend over for you on command." Being stuck up against the wall, Leon showed slight acrobatic skill for a moment as he scaled the flat surface and wrapped his legs around the warm patch Wesker's clothes no longer covered above his hips.

The additional weight hardly moved the tyrant but he dropped his act and pressed Leon firmly up against the wall. Doing absolutely nothing had worked like a charm, it was wondrous how easy it was for him to get his way. Having the control to do so had been the hard part though and he gratefully rolled his hips to nudge the tip of his cock along the valley between Leon's muscular buns which Wesker's hands moved to squeeze to keep his partner level. Leon arched a bit, feeling turned on all over again. "It would not be you I do this sort of thing with if I simply wanted 'some weakling'." Wesker fired back.

His orange-red eyes spied a half smile on Leon's face before the blond gave him a smooch. Arms circled his neck and Wesker could feel Leon working into the most comfortable position he could manage. Once his partner had settled, Wesker took his throbbing shaft in hand giving the hard on a few strokes in a vain attempt to spread what fluid at the tip over the rest of the length. '_Hn, this is becoming a regular occurrence perhaps I should look into adding some form of lubrication to the list of things on my person... It would be better for both of us._' Wesker tucked the thought away for now, they didn't have anything to use so Leon would have to tough through another harsher session.

Leon tensed up the second he was penetrated and he broke the kiss to a soft displeased noise. He proceeded to take long slow breaths while Wesker dropped him to be fully seated on his dick. Tipping his head back, burgundy eyes slipped closed and Leon relaxed shakily against the wall feeling the insistent pressure of the organ inside him prodding the soft walls of his rectum. Wesker allowed him to adjust for a moment as on the way in Leon's anus had practically worked him over, pulling out required lifting his partner just a tad but Leon didn't seem like he minded when the thrust back in made him rock back into the force.

Though awkward and a bit difficult they managed something of a constant pace, Wesker readjusted as he felt closer and closer to his breaking point and Leon practically climbed his body when Wesker's arrow found it's target. "Uhaw! G-good god right there..." The mumbled words were quickly dwarfed by the grunts and moans that jumped from Leon's lips as he took charge of impaling himself on Wesker. The younger man felt confused for a moment when his partner pinned him fully against the wall but then he caught the softly growled noise of pleasure and additional warmth filled him.

They stayed pressed up against the wall like that for several more seconds, Leon wiggling more and more the longer he was forced to stay still and then Wesker's fingers curled around his dick and stimulation resumed. A grateful moan from Leon was plenty of information to know the blond wanted off a second time and Wesker straightened up to pull out and grind back in over Leon's pleasure center. It effectively got a forced cry out of the younger man and it was only a few strokes later that the body connected to his own tensed in orgasm.

Wesker helped drop Leon back on his feet before pulling free. Leon shuddered, hating the feeling of emptiness now that Wesker wasn't stuffed inside him. Legs feeling a bit weak, Leon slide his way down the wall to the floor, grimacing at the freezing temperature on his over heated skin. '_Why do I always end up a hot mess and he's hardly phased? Ugh... I do not feel good. We shouldn't've done this right after I woke up from... surgery?_' He couldn't think straight right now all he could focus on was the red haze he was seeing the world in right now. It was like being underwater, everything wavered in a distorted manner. This couldn't be good for his health.

Wesker had managed to fix his clothing back into a presentable manner minus his jacket before his attention returned to Leon. Dazed seemed like a good word to use for the way he looked, certainly he would have gotten up by now? He hadn't even fully moved his hand out in offer to assist him off the floor before Leon's hand swiped backwards through the air, missing just barely. "I'm fine." Two words and they were so short tempered. Would there ever be a time when Leon wasn't angry with him? Wobbly though he was, Leon stood and eyed a door he could tell wasn't the entrance and exit to the room,"Bathroom?" A nod. "Shower?" Another nod.

Leon walked off when he knew what he needed to and Wesker watched the short trip to the small room, the former agent did well to hide his limp though it was fairly noticeable to see the imbalanced stupor he was suffering. More notes mentally jotted down but for now he couldn't make sense of them. Once Leon had shut himself up in the bathroom, Wesker took his leave though he wasn't going far since Sanders had done as instructed and been settled in to the room across the hall. Shutting the door to the new room even Nguyen was there and didn't pause to acknowledge Wesker's arrival while he finished his simple check up.

'_Good. I'd hate to have missed the fun part._'

* * *

Oh Leon's gettin' sassy, better enforce the rules again Wesker! Whoo sex, never fails to make me slow down and just not post...! :F But I share, ugh, so apparently walking across the hall and changing rooms will be my transition point between chapters here. Oh so excited to get moving, I've been thinking about the goings-on of next chapter since 5ever ago. * -*

Hope to update soon and seeya guys next chapter!


End file.
